


The Curse of Nahar

by Xazien



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xazien/pseuds/Xazien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Alexius was defeated at Redcliffe, Samson became General to the Elder One while Calpernia was shoved to the sidelines. But as Samson's army begins to crumble along with her own when faced with the might of The Inquisition and its allies, Calpernia finds herself beginning to turn her back on the new god she swore to serve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Generals

Calpernia stared into her empty mead flagon, cursing bitterly in her head. That damn fool Alexius had ruined everything. Her agents at Redcliffe were dead and Fiona’s people now fought with The Inquisition. Worse, Samson had been successful at Therinfal Redoubt. The Red Templars were now the Elder One’s main army. Curse him and his Maker-forsaken Templar thugs. Samson was just a tool, serving the Elder One blindly. Calpernia had dreams, ambition. She was going to rebuild Tevinter, make it worthy of the title of Imperium once more. She was going to be a hero. Or maybe not, as the case may be. Who knew what the Elder One planned for her and The Venatori now? She knew one thing for sure: the meeting she was about to go to would be a waste of time, an excuse for Samson to mock and laugh. The meeting, she was told, would reveal who Corypheus had chosen as his General. Calpernia or Samson, who would it be? That was the question no-one had on their lips. It would be Samson who received that honour and Calpernia who would have to live with the shame. All because of Alexius.

“You’re going to be late, witch,” a deep, gravelly voice declared from across the tavern. Calpernia sighed. Carroll. Samson’s second-in-command, the glowering thug who handled all the tasks his master couldn’t be bothered with. He could be damned, as could anyone else out there who was stained red.

“I’m about to go, big guy,” Calpernia said snarkily, putting down her flagon and picking up her staff. “Can’t wait for the surprise revealing. Who do you think will be the General? My money’s on you. You’ve got the eyes for it.” Carroll grunted. It was impossible to tell whether it was meant positively or negatively. As the giant red thug stomped out of the tavern, Calpernia followed. Passing through the corridors of the Shrine of Dumat, Calpernia’s lip curled. They had the nerve to host this ‘meeting’ in Samson’s own fortress. This whole arrangement was a sham. As they neared the giant doors that led to Samson’s ridiculous throne room they swung open, revealing a line of Red Templars standing either side of the path leading to Samson’s throne. All pomp and ceremony. Samson was rubbing this in her face. Travelling down the path, Calpernia and Carroll passed the throne and walked to Samson’s war table. The Red Templar leader stood proudly over the table, Corypheus looming over him.

“Calpernia,” the Elder One spoke in harsh, booming tones. “How kind of you to join us, and with the stench of alcohol on your breath. Such little respect for your master and his trusted General.” Calpernia laughed.

“You don’t even wait for me before promoting Samson? How very expected.” Samson glared at her.

“Show respect to the Elder One, witch. You’ll still sit on a golden throne by his side.” He chuckled. “Yours will simply be a little lower than mine, that’s all.”

“Enough,” Corypheus declared. “We are gathered here to talk about matters of The Inquisition, namely the new influence they have gained since revealing my existence.”

“Ah yes,” Calpernia grinned. “Samson’s dramatic defeat at Haven. Denam dead, an entire army buried under a mountain. Good job, General Samson.” Samson sneered again. It was becoming a habit.

“Enough,” Corypheus boomed again. He too seemed to be developing a catchphrase. “I do not expect my most trusted disciples to bicker like children. There are duties that need fulfilling. Calpernia, how goes the Venatori expansion?”

“The Venatori have successfully seized control of Western Orlais, your reverence. The Western Approach, Hissing Wastes and Forbidden Oasis are under our control. Magister Erimond has also managed to convince Warden-Commander Clarel to set our plan in motion, securing us a demon army and possibly an army of Wardens. Grand Duchess Florianne also remains an ally and will be ready to move when the peace talks begin.” Corypheus nodded, impressed.

“Good. What about you, General Samson? Have you been successful in securing The Dales?” Samson beamed proudly.

“The Empris Du Lion is under full Red Templar control, sir, but securing the rest of The Dales may not require our efforts. Carroll can explain more.” All heads turned to Samson’s lieutenant, who towered over all but Corypheus.

“Freeman of the Dales have allied with us, sir,” Carroll grunted. “They’re claimin’ the region for us, sir. Leaves us free to make up the bulk of the army, sir.” Corypheus’s mouth twisted into something resembling a smile.

“Excellent. Now you all have duties. I suggest you continue with them.” And with that, the ancient Magister turned with a swish of his decrepit robes and left.


	2. Heretics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many months after Calpernia's meeting with Samson, Carroll and The Elder One, the Venatori leader has nothing left. Her armies destroyed, her agents slaughtered, her allies abandoning her in droves. Now, as the remnants of Samson's army marches for the Arbor Wilds, Calpernia prepares herself for execution at the hands of the master she is now useless to.

They’d come for her during the night, as she’d expected. Four Red Templars, massive ones at that, and they hadn’t been subtle about it. They’d stormed into her private quarters and dragged her, kicking and hissing, towards the cells. She’d hit one of them square in the chest with a fireball too, and it had dissipated instantly. There had been no point in fighting. Instead she’d been forced to just go limp as the Templars chained and manacled her to the wall. She wasn’t going to make it that easy, after all.

It was only fair, she supposed. She was useless to The Elder One now. Western Orlais had been retaken by The Inquisition and her forces there massacred. Her agents all across Thedas had been slaughtered or captured. Florianne was dead, Erimond was Tranquil and the Ben-Hassrath had eliminated her entire continent-wide spy network. Calpernia was all that was left of the Venatori. Apparently that wasn’t enough.

“Oh, how the mighty fall.” Calpernia raised her head. A tall, muscular, dark-skinned Red Templar stood outside the cell, veins of red lyrium marring his otherwise handsome face. “I wonder,” the man continued. “How many times have you heard that phrase today?”

The man was Ser Delrin Barris, Samson’s new second-in-command. After Inquisition agents had assassinated Carroll in The Emerald Graves, Barris had been promoted to serve by Samson’s side. The Red Templar General had been lucky to secure such a capable lieutenant, Calpernia mused, seeing as Red Templar numbers were thinning more and more by the day. Corypheus was yet to see fit to punish Samson for his failures, Calpernia noted. The Freeman of the Dales wiped out, Empris Du Lion, Shrine of Dumat and the Storm Coast in Inquisition hands, the army lost at Haven, Carroll dead. All Samson had left was the core of his army, and they were tearing up the Arbor Wilds in search of some elven artefact with the Inquisition hot on their heels. At least Samson had that, she supposed. Calpernia had nothing.

“Go die in a hole, Barris,” Calpernia spat. “Tell your General that if he wants to mock me he can come do it himself. If he makes it back from the Wilds, that is.” Barris sneered and stuck a key into the cell door, turning it in the lock then pushing it open. He removed the key, strode towards Calpernia and pulled a small vial of glowing red liquid from his pocket.

“You never did learn to show respect to General Samson, did you mage?” Barris asked. “Petty. Pathetic. Spiteful. This isn’t a competition. General Samson has served Corypheus greatly and will continue to do so. If you were more willing to recognise that, if your Venatori had been more co-operative with his armies, maybe The Elder One’s armies wouldn’t be so whittled down The Inquisition could tear them apart in a full-on battle in a matter of minutes. There’s still hope, but maybe we’d have a little more than just hope if you hadn’t been so bitter.” Calpernia pursed her lips as Barris glared up at her with glowing red eyes. He was right, no matter how much she hated to admit it. But she wasn’t going to give in now.

“Enough of the talk, Templar,” said Calpernia defiantly. “If you’re here to execute me I’d rather you just get it done. I’m tired of waiting.” Barris shook his head with a chuckle that sent shivers down Calpernia’s spine and raised the small, red vial.

“Do you know what this is, mage? A lyrium potion, subjected to the Taint. Maddox was working on it, the last thing he completed before he died. He’d been working on the exact formula for months now and he’d just managed to get it right. Samson has been trying to find a way to create what he calls Red Mages for a while now, but it would appear a certain potency of red lyrium is needed to allow a mage to master it. Too little or too much and the mage will simply die. But now we have the exact formula? Imagine the capabilities. A Red Mage would be insanely powerful, capable of destroying cities. And completely bound to the will of Corypheus through the red lyrium.” Calpernia went cold.

“You want to try this on me. You want to turn me into a Red Mage.” Calpernia spat at Barris. “I’d rather die.” The Red Templar sneered at her and tapped the vial lightly.

“We used a great deal of your Venatori as test subjects to distil this, it’s understandable. Oh, you didn’t know?” Barris laughed at Calpernia’s reaction. “All of your remaining Venatori mages were used as test subjects for this. Your remaining warriors were made into Red Templars. Waste not, want not. That’s why The Elder One is making use of you, despite Samson’s request to serve as the headsman.”

Before Calpernia could think of a retort, two Red Templars turned the corner holding a struggling man between them. He wore Tevinter robes, she noticed, but definitely wasn’t a Venatori. The man was pale, with long black hair and a clean shaven face, except for the neat little Van Dyke beard under his bottom lip. He was a mage, she could sense it.

“The spy we captured the other day, sir,” one of the Templars stared. “Orders were to bring him to the cell with the other prisoner. Test subject.” Barris nodded and the two Templars chained the man to the wall beside Calpernia. Barris walked up to the man, pressed his face against his and prodded him. Satisfied that he was unconscious, Barris turned to the door.

“Your sentence awaits you in the morning, Calpernia. Do make sure to get a good night’s sleep.” The Red Templar shut the door behind him and walked off, whistling to himself.

“Ah, splendid. I was wondering if he’d ever leave.”

Startled, Calpernia turned to the man chained up beside her. He was wide awake, it seemed, and grinning like a madman. He turned to her.

“Pleased to meet you, I’d shake your hand if I could but I’m in a spot of bother. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Elfrondi Zanzibar, but you can call me ‘darling’. ‘Sweetheart’ also does me fine.” He grinned again.

“Who... what...” Calpernia stared at him, shocked. He laughed and gave his wrist a shake. A long piece of metal fell into the open palm of his hand.

“Oh, they just caught me snooping around the fortress. I wasn’t doing anything, honest. Well I was planning to assassinate The Elder One and his key subordinates. Turns out he’s not even here. Silly me. Anyway,” he said, starting to pick the lock on his manacles. “On with the show.”

Calpernia could only watch as the man, Zanzibar, freed himself from one manacle and then dealt with the other just as quickly. To her surprise, he headed over to Calpernia and started to free her.

“What... what in Andraste’s name are you doing?” Calpernia was astonished. Zanzibar just looked up at her and grinned again.

“Being nice, that’s what. Helping out a new friend. We’ve been cellmates for so long, I feel like we’ve bonded.” The last manacle sprang open. She was free, Calpernia thought as she hopped to the ground. So now what.

“Come along, come along,” Zanzibar said as he started picking the lock on the cell door. “Places to go, people to kill. You’ll be coming along, yes?”

“I don’t even know who you are, you imbecile,” Calpernia retorted. “Thank you for freeing me and all, but-”

“Now now, we’ll have none of that,” Zanzibar scolded. “You have nowhere else to go, I have somewhere very far off to go. I could use a friend to hop along for the ride.” The door swung open and Zanzibar darted out, Calpernia following as he rushed down the corridors.

“Ok, left at the statue, right at the gloriously decadent painting, straight on, now right again... aha, we have it. I’m surprised we haven’t run into any guards yet. Well, the Arbor Wilds is a big place to search, they need every man they can get. Also I killed lots of them on my way in.”

“Wait!” Calpernia shouted. Zanzibar swung around and hissed at her to be quiet. The Venatori leader shook her head. “No, no hissing, not before you tell me where the hell we’re going.”

“Servant’s entrance, back from when this place wasn’t run by a monster that doesn’t need his pillows plumped. I studied the old schematics, that’s our best chance of getting out. And yes, we’re on ‘us’, ‘our’ and ‘we’ terms now. I feel like we’ve bonded enough for that.” Before Calpernia could respond, Zanzibar had fled into the nearby room. As Calpernia followed she saw Zanzibar pulling aside a bookshelf to reveal a door.

“Ah yes, here we go. Right as rain. Just need to pop down here and-”

Zanzibar spun around quickly and hurled a fireball from his hand right at Calpernia’s face, which she ducked. The fireball hit the Red Templar guard that stood behind her, knocking him back. Calpernia leaped back up and threw a bolt of energy through the Templar’s throat, silencing him.

“Gosh, we make a good team, don’t we?” Zanzibar kicked down the door to reveal a passage. As the dust settled an alarm bell was heard, ringing in the courtyard. “Drat,” the mysterious mage cursed. “They must have found the empty cells. Still, on with the show.” Zanzibar ran off down the passage and Calpernia went to follow. Before she could, however, she felt a wave of cold energy wash over her as her magic was cut off. Silencing. She turned to see Ser Barris standing before her, a stern look on his face.

“Well well, Calpernia. Someone has let the rabbits out of their hutch. How long have you been worked with Zanzibar, I wonder? Have you be disloyal to The Elder One this whole time? No matter. I’d still kill you all the same.” Barris drew his sword and swung it at Calpernia, who dived backwards to dodge it. She grabbed a large, jagged piece of wood from the broken door and swung it at Barris, who knocked it out of her hand with ease. Calpernia countered by slashing at Barris’s face with her long, sharp fingernails, leaving four deep scratches across the man’s face. As Barris stumbled back Calpernia grabbed the sword from his hand and lunged at him with it. The tip of the sword broke off against the Templar’s armour. She never was good with swords. As Barris uncovered his face to look at her again, she saw that red lyrium had crystallised over the cuts. Before the Templar could attack again she beat him to the ground with a smash to the face from the sword’s hilt. As he fell she saw a small vial fall from his pocket. The red lyrium potion. Without a second thought she snatched it from the ground and turned and ran down the passage, Ser Barris’s vicious curses following her all the way.


	3. Fugitives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having escaped the clutches of Delrin Barris and his Red Templars thanks to the aid of the mysterious Elfrondi Zanzibar, Calpernia finds herself on the run from the remaining agents of The Elder One. With nowhere else to turn, she has to go wherever her new ally takes her.

Calpernia ran down the passageway, Zanzibar just ahead of her and Barris’s angry cries following her all the way. The tunnel seemed to be getting brighter, she noticed, and she could smell the outside.

“This way!” she heard Zanzibar shout. “We’re almost out!”

Suddenly, Calpernia found herself stumbling into the outside world and being shocked at the brightness of the sun, the smell of the grass, the freshness of the air. Maker, she’d only been in that cell for a few hours. A run-in with death will make you appreciate things more, it seemed. She sniffed the air again. Well, maybe not everything. Even out here, in this ancient Grey Warden fortress in the middle of the wilderness, the stink of booze and leather was still thick in the air. Maker, the nearest city had to be fifty miles away. That was Antiva for you.

It had been her own idea, however. Her own little touch of oh-so-simple cleverness. The Inquisition had always assumed that The Elder One’s base was in Orlais or Tevinter or the Deep Roads. Who’d suspect he even had agents in Antiva, let alone a headquarters? She was quite proud of that, she had to admit.

“While you’re busy admiring the stench, I’d much rather get going. Wouldn’t you?”

Calpernia blinked and shook her head. Zanzibar was waving for her to follow as he walked towards the forest.

“We can rejoin the main path once we cut through the forest,” he explained. “Barris will have notified someone, there may be Red Templars running down that tunnel as we speak. Quickly, we can sniff the air once we’re safe.” Sighing, Calpernia followed Zanzibar into the deep undergrowth near the fortress. He was right. It was a miracle they hadn’t already been picked off by a Red Templar archer who spotted them from the battlements. The whole fortress was operating with a skeleton crew, however. Pretty much all the Red Templars were down in the Arbor Wilds getting slaughtered.

“Ok, we can stop here.” Zanzibar stopped and looked around. They’d arrived at a small stream, dense undergrowth surrounding them. Calpernia couldn’t even tell where they’d come from.

“Alright then, mystery man,” Calpernia pointed at Zanzibar, who looked affronted. “Now it’s time you tell me who you are. I have no idea what you were doing in that cell or why you helped break me out, but you clearly intend to drag me to wherever you’re going to so I’d rather know a little about you.” Zanzibar grinned.

“Oh I love talking about me.” He bowed deeply. “Elfrondi Zanzibar, humbly at your service. Mage of great ability, adventurer of great experience and possessor of a charming little beard.”

“What was another Tevinter doing sneaking into the fortress?” Calpernia asked sternly. A brief flash of annoyance passed Zanzibar’s face.

“I am NOT a Tevinter, my dear. I am Tevinter by accent only, not by birth or blood or allegiance. That is something we’ll have to make clear. And, if you must know, my people sent me to infiltrate your fortress to kill you.” Calpernia froze, then immediately sprang into action. Before Zanzibar could react Calpernia had pinned him against a tree with a flick of her wrist. She marched up to him, her fist glowing with fire, and stuck a flaming finger into Zanzibar’s face. The mysterious mage raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“On second thoughts, that was unwise for me to admit, wasn’t it? Let me make this clear: I was to first verify your... allegiances... before making the kill. My people thought you were another arm of The Imperium, a high-value target to remove. Apparently you’re not.” Calpernia leered at him, then clicked her fingers and sent him falling to the ground cursing.

“And who exactly are ‘your people’, then?” Calpernia hissing accusingly. Zanzibar smirked that bloody annoying smirk again. Maker she was about to slap him.

“That’s a surprise, my dear. I’m good at those. Are we to play 21 questions all day, I wonder? Or are we to make some progress? Just a mile from here is a small village with a dock. Waiting in the dock is a small ship, the captain of which has agreed to take me to my people. Do you plan to come with me, or wander in the woods until the bears find you? The choice is yours.”

“I’m not going anywhere until you tell me who these Maker-damned ‘people’ of yours are,” Calpernia spat. He was trying her patience. “You could be Ben-Hassrath for all I know, or Inquisition.”

“You’ll find out when we get there,” Zanzibar replied. Calpernia was fuming now.

“The mystery man act doesn’t work on me, imbecile.” Calpernia turned her back on Zanzibar. “I can find my own way out, if you don’t mind.” And with that she stormed off.

***

Calpernia was lost.

It had been half an hour since she’d stormed off and was beginning to regret it. No sign of any path, no landmarks to tell her she wasn’t going in a circle. No monsters, though. Or Red Templars. For that she was grateful.

“No sign of either prisoner, sir,” Calpernia gasped and dived behind a tree as a voice echoed from a few meters away. Maker, she had been just about to walk into them as well. She peeked around the corner. Three Red Templars. One of them, she noticed, was Ser Barris.

“They can’t have gone far, not even the animals can navigate this forest,” Barris ordered. He was holding an ornate, brightly-polished blade with veins of red lyrium scarring its surface and running all across it. There was nothing beautiful, it seemed, that the Taint touched without corrupting.

Suddenly, Calpernia froze as she felt something cold and metallic be pressed lightly to her throat. She didn’t have to turn around to know what it was, she could see the red glow out of the corner of her eye. Despite the fact neither Calpernia nor the silent assailant had made a sound, Barris turned to look at her and smiled evilly.

“Ah, Calpernia. I was wondering when my scouts would pick up your scent. Tell me, that friend of yours, how long have you been in league with him? Have you been attempting to toy with The Elder One from the very beginning? How very coy of you. No matter. I offered you a better path than death, the chance to become a true Archangel in service to Corypheus. A Red Mage. Instead you seem to prefer execution. Very well. Ser Bryant,” Barris nodded at the Red Templar holding Calpernia. “Finish-” Barris was interrupted by the whistle of an arrow and the thud of it striking Bryant in the back, punching straight through him and almost piercing Calpernia. As the dead Red Templar fell to the ground, Zanzibar leapt from behind a tree and shot a second Red Templar in the face with a large bow. He must have been following her this whole time.

“Maker,” Calpernia muttered. “Where the hell did he find that thing?” Zanzibar flung down the bow and threw a bolt of lightning at Barris, which the Red Templar blocked with his shield. Calpernia snapped to her senses and blasted a jet of ice at the other Red Templar, freezing him solid, before shattering the helpless man with a ball of energy. Meanwhile, Zanzibar was dodging swings from Barris’s blade while being backed into a corner. Without thinking, Calpernia charged towards Barris with her hands blazing with flame that was extinguished as an arrow thudded into her back, sending her sprawling to the ground. All she heard was Zanzibar’s cry of shock and Barris’s mocking laugh as the ground rushed towards her and the world went dark.

***

“You had quite the nasty fall, didn’t you?”  
Calpernia’s eyes flickered open and she coughed, pulling herself up. Warm, strong hands gently held her down, patting her and stroking her. She looked up to see Zanzibar smiling warmly down at her.

“Archer snuck up on us and got you in the back. He’s dead now, don’t worry, and I left Ser Barris unconscious. I got the archer with the bow, found it on a dead body while I was... following you. Barris is too tough to kill though, let me tell you. I carried you to the village while you were unconscious and used my magic to heal you on the boat ride here.” Calpernia frowned.

“Boat ride? You mean we’re-” Zanzibar nodded and Calpernia sat up, looking at the all too familiar scenery around her.

The charred remnants of a forest, dead bodies strewn around the scorched earth and torched trees. A tattered Tevinter banner blew weakly in the breeze, the flagpole stuck in the corpse of a grey-skinned oxman with horns and red warpaint. And all across the horizon there were glows of orange. Burning villages, towns, maybe even cities. And all around was the signs of war. Death, destruction and endless conflict had torn at the island for far, far too long.

“Welcome to my home, Calpernia,” Zanzibar said with a smile. “Welcome to Seheron.”


	4. Warriors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding herself stranded on the war-torn island of Seheron, Calpernia is taken in by Zanzibar and his roguish allies. After abandoning the cause of Corypheus and Tevinter, Calpernia must find a new reason to live. So she takes a path she never thought she'd take, one that pits her against the very nation she once swore to serve.

“You bastard, Zanzibar!” Calpernia screamed, the roguish mage jumping back in shock. “Seheron? Your idea of keeping us safe is travelling to a war zone?” She paled and scampered away from him. “You’re Ben-Hassrath, aren’t you? They sent you to bring me to their people here, to be turned into one of those saarebas.” Zanzibar calmly shook his head. “You’re working for The Imperium then. All that stuff you said about hating Tevinter was a lie. You’re here to bring me in for judgement.” Again, Zanzibar shook his head.

“There are powers on Seheron other than the Qunari and Magisters. A few of my people were meant to be meeting us here, I hoped they’d explain everything better. I’ve been waiting with you for a few hours now, I’m beginning to worry.” Calpernia’s eyes widened.

“Worry? Worry doesn’t even begin to cover it. This is Seheron. You’re lucky to go one day without someone dropping gaatlok on your head.”

“Oh once you settle in,” a voice called from a few meters away. “It’s a rather homely place. You don’t even notice the bloodstains.”

Calpernia and Zanzibar turned to see a large group of humans, both men and women, appearing over a rise. An elegant, fearsome-looking man stood at the head of the group, dressed in black leathers with a dark blue sash. His face was pale and bloodied and there was a long scar running down his face, cutting through his coarse beard and passing under the metal eyepatch over his left eye. He carried a long, scarred sword in a rough leather scabbard and held a curved sickle in his hand. Those behind him carried an assortment of weapons: a woman with a bow, a man with a sword and shield, even a man gripping tightly to a staff. One man, who clung loyally to the first man’s side, had a huge greatsword slung over his back. Calpernia’s eyes widened when she noticed two things about this greatsword warrior. Firstly, he was an elf, with a shock of white hair to match the odd but ornate white tattoos running all around his neck and arms. The second thing was that the sword he was wielding was a Blade of Mercy. A high honour in Tevinter.

Zanzibar laughed and walked towards the first man, the one with the eyepatch, to shake his hand. As they parted, the eyepatch man extended a hand to Calpernia.

“Pleased to meet you, whoever you are. Any friend of Elfrondi’s is a friend of mine. My name is Heptarian, leader of this merry band of misfits.” He nodded to the elf, who stood glaring at Calpernia. “This is my second-in-command, Fenris.” Fenris pursed his lips at Calpernia.

“Another mage,” the elf said accusingly. “We’re Fog Warriors, Heptarian, not Fog Mages. We’re one step closer to appearing to be just another arm of Tevinter now.”

Calpernia gasped sharply and stepped back, steeling herself as her hands buzzed with electricity. Heptarian’s people responded with drawn weapons as Zanzibar dived between them.

“Stop!” Zanzibar shouted. He looked at Calpernia. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you this before. My people are the Fog Warriors, Calpernia. I know you still love Tevinter but at least allow us to talk this through. We-” Zanzibar was interrupted as Fenris barged into him, shoving him aside and holding his sword to Calpernia’s neck. The lightning fizzled out in her hands and her throat suddenly felt very dry.

“Calpernia?” Fenris scoffed. “The one you were sent to kill?” Heptarian and his team began to mutter among themselves. “I’ve know dogs that could make better assassins than you, Zanzibar. You’re meant to stick a knife in her, not elope with her and run off back home.” Zanzibar grabbed Fenris by the shoulder and pulled him back, sticking a finger in his face.

“The Venatori are destroyed, Fenris. Calpernia was going to be executed, I wasn’t about to let her die. She could help us.” Fenris scoffed.

“I’ll speak for myself, thank you,” Calpernia growled at Fenris and Zanzibar. The two men looked at her apprehensively. Calpernia pointed at Zanzibar and stared at Fenris viciously. “This friend of yours, whoever he is, dragged me across the ocean and dumped me on this cursed island without even asking. He keeps everything from me until the very last second and I’ve only known him for about two hours. Now I don’t know what the Fog Warriors want with me but what I want is to be left alone. Get me a ship and I’ll go. To Tevinter, to Orlais, to the Free Marches if necessary. Just anywhere that isn’t a few thousand square miles of battlefield.” She croaked at the last sentence and clenched her fist. “As long as the welcome is better, it’ll beat this hellhole.” Zanzibar’s face softened, but Fenris remained stoic until Heptarian tapped his shoulder and whispered something to him. The elven warrior sighed and backed away, Heptarian taking his place. The one-eyed Fog Warrior nodded at Calpernia.

“I sincerely apologise for everything my lieutenant,” he glared at Fenris “has put you through. Now you may not trust any of us, you may not like the Fog Warriors as a whole, but I would be honoured if you were to return to our base. If not to stay, to at least be properly patched up and fed.” Calpernia smiled. She couldn’t help herself.

“Well,” she said, breathless. This man certainly had a way with words. “I suppose it would be pointless to turn down proper healing at the very least.” The wound on her back had been throbbing for a while, she noticed. She’d just been distracted. Heptarian smiled and gestured at his men.

“Fog Warriors, back to base. We’re taking our guest with us as we go.”

***

“It’s not a base. It’s a hole.”

“It’s a base hole. A hole with a base in it. If this surprises you then you’re much more easily swayed than I though.”

Calpernia stood over a large hole in the ground, a ladder leading to the bottom. Heptarian and his men had escorted her to a small ravine where he’d proudly rolled a rock off of this hole and beamed at her. She’d been disappointed, to say the least.

“There are entrances like this all over Seheron,” Fenris explained. “They all lead to the same place: Harrowmont Thaig. An ancient dwarven thaig, taken up the entire underground of Seheron. The Fog Warrior base.”

“What about the darkspawn?” Calpernia asked.

“We have a Grey Warden working with us,” Zanzibar explained. “The Wardens claim to be politically neutral, but no powerful group stays that way in times like these. As the Wardens have no presence on Seheron, they made an alliance with us. They supply us secretly and in exchange we watch for darkspawn activity on the island. The Warden envoy they sent us is a mage, a man named Cassius. He’s a legendary alchemist who’s developed some form of concoction that draws in all darkspawn from miles around. Darkspawn bait, if you will. When he first arrived on Seheron the closest thing we had to a base was a few caves along the coastline. After he used his bait to draw the darkspawn up onto the surface to attack Tevinter and Qunari bases and patrols, we relocated underground. He used some other concoction to purge the Taint from the walls and set up darkspawn-repelling wards on the tunnel entrances. Harrowmont Thaig became the Fog Warrior headquarters.”

Calpernia turned back to the hole and swallowed nervously as she stepped towards it. Shaking as she went she stepped a single foot on the first rung of the ladder. As she went to turn around she felt Zanzibar’s hands on her back, supporting her. Slowly she lowered herself into the hole, stepping down a rung every few seconds as she shook and breathed heavily. And then her foot touched solid ground and she sighed with relief, hopping down into the thaig.

“Magnificent, isn’t it?”

A tall, elderly man in robes appeared from the shadows, smiling at Calpernia warmly. Whoever he was, he was right. Calpernia looked down at Harrowmont Thaig, the magnificent expanse stretched out for miles below her. It was huge. A vast underground city, as far as the eyes could see, with thousands if not millions of people below her. She saw marketplaces, barracks, even what looked like a few taverns and brothels. She’d expected a few caves. This? This was a whole world right beneath the feet of those on Seheron.

“Ah, father. You’ve met our new friend.” Calpernia turned to see Heptarian, who must have followed her down. He was shaking the hand of the elderly man, who then pulled him into a tight hug. “Calpernia,” Heptarian continued after breaking off. “This is my father, Octavian. He’s a mage, like you, and leads the Fog Warriors.”

“Oh, I don’t do much leading these days,” Octavian chuckled. “Heptarian is the one who commands the troops these days. I just make the speeches.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, old man,” Zanzibar had just left the ladder and was walking over to join them. “Octavian’s the one who first turned the Fog Warriors into the force they are today. He gave the Seheron natives hope. For over a thousand years, perhaps two, Seheron has been a battleground. First the Tevinters, then the Qunari, then both of them fighting each other, now that plus those blasted Tal-Vashoth thugs. For millenniums the natives of this island have been subjugated and beaten down. Octavian turned a few bands of rebels into the mighty Fog Warriors single-handedly, making us the sole hope for the people of Seheron.” Octavian grinned.

“Oh, don’t make me out to be a legend in front of our guest, Zanzibar,” he said with a smile. He looked at Calpernia welcomingly. “Come, my lady. I understand that you were not brought here of your own will,” he shot a look at a sheepish Zanzibar. “But we would never reject your company. Please, come with me to the Citadel. Once you understand the situation we’re in, you may wish to stay a little longer.

***

The Citadel, despite the grand title, was little more than a small fort above the main thaig. In a large room in the middle of the building, Calpernia huddled around a war table with Octavian, Heptarian, Zanzibar and Fenris. Suddenly, the doors to the room burst open and a tall, shaven-headed man rushed in. If not for the bright silver and blue of his Grey Warden mage robes, he’d be almost invisible in the weak light due to his rich, dark skin. A long staff made of black metal was slung across his back, with what looked disturbingly like a pair of Qunari horns at the top.

“Terribly sorry for the lateness, held up at the lab... ah!” The Grey Warden exclaimed, seeing Calpernia. He rushed up to her and shook her hand enthusiastically.

“Calpernia,” said Zanzibar. “This is Warden-Commander Cassius Clavience, Warden Ambassador and Chief Researcher to the Fog Warriors, Warden-Commander of Seheron. Also, the only Warden on the island. So there wasn’t much competition for that last title.” Cassius beamed with delight at Calpernia, and then dashed over to the table to stand by Octavian.

“Well, it’s not really a big deal,” the flustered Warden continued. “I love my work, I do what’s best for the people, and someone here has to watch out for Archdemons.”

“Cassius had a whole team with him when he first arrived,” Fenris explained. “He’s the only one left now. The most useful of the bunch by far, however. He’s developed almost all of the technology we have, including the darkspawn bait and a new, better version of the fog we use for ambushes. If it wasn’t for him we’d still be living in the woods.”

“Now now, everyone, settle down,” Octavian gestured at everyone to calm down. “Calpernia, we’re all gathered here to discuss the current situation on the island with you, lest you leave our company prematurely. Yes, we understand you are still loyal to Tevinter and we are enemies of The Imperium, but please understand that you are unlikely to find hospitality anywhere else. In the south, you are a criminal and a madwoman. In Tevinter you are a fanatic and a lunatic. To Corypheus you are a traitor. You must understand that you have few options left.” Calpernia nodded in acknowledgement. “Good. Here is the current situation.” The elderly Fog Warrior cleared his throat.

“For centuries now, this island has been split into a three-way war. The Tevinter Imperium, Qunari and Fog Warriors have been fighting each other constantly, with no hope of peace or victory for any other side. Only recently, in fact, have the Fog Warriors become a significant enough power to threaten these other two groups. However, it would appear that a fourth faction has appeared and is a much greater threat than we first imagined. I would rather Seheron fell to the Imperium or Qun than was ruled by these animals.”

“The Tal-Vashoth were formerly a minor threat, much like we were to the Imperium and Qunari. Simple bands of thugs and bandits, slaughtering and looting anyone they saw. More recently, however, it would appear they have become organised into a massive force and have been taking a great deal of territory from the Qunari and Tevinters. It is only a short while until they start approaching our borders. It would appear the Tal-Vashoth have a leader, or perhaps a chieftain: a man named Logger the Bane. Logger is a bloodthirsty menace, a thug who wants to slaughter all non-Tal-Vashoth on the island and turn Seheron into a Tal-Vashoth state. One where Qunari who reject their philosophy can go to live in peace. An admirable goal, I must admit, but he would leave behind him a trail of corpses as far as the eye can see. He must be killed, his armies crushed, or Seheron and the innocent people we Fog Warriors fight for will burn. We need all the help we can get, Calpernia. Especially from a skilled mage with leadership experience. Now it wasn’t my idea for Zanzibar to bring you here. But him doing so might just save us, if you’re willing to help.”

Calpernia’s stomach twisted. What the hell had she gotten into now? What Octavian said was true, however. She had nowhere else to go. And she’d been to Seheron before, when she’d been a slave. The people here were good people. They needed protecting. She’d thought The Imperium would do that, but she’d seen enough blood sacrifices in her time to know that wasn’t true. If she was no longer in any position to help Tevinter, could she still help Seheron?

“Yes,” Calpernia said, looking Octavian straight in the eye. Out of the corner of her own eye she saw Zanzibar smile, just slightly. “I’ll stay. I’ll fight with the Fog Warriors. Maker knows I have no other cause to fight for.”


	5. Agents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having been accepted into the ranks of the Fog Warriors, Calpernia sets out with her new friends and allies to do good work for her new cause. Firstly, she must oversee a meeting between the Fenris and an old contact of his that could secure the Fog Warriors an alliance that will see Seheron free of the notorious Logger the Bane.

Life among the Fog Warriors had been... different for Calpernia. Not what she expected she’d end up doing if she was ever free from slavery.

She’d been with the Fog Warriors for a week or two now, and had settled in quite nicely. She’d been given her own little house, just next to The Citadel, and a brand new staff too. Zanzibar came by regularly to check on her, as did Heptarian. Fenris normally kept his distance, and Cassius and Octavian were often busy. She hadn’t had any time to make any new friends, instead Octavian had kept her busy. She’d been training the mage members of the Fog Warriors, as well as offering the strategists advice on how to combat Tevinter military tactics. She felt useful, like she was finally contributing to something worthwhile and greater than herself. As much as she’d expected The Venatori to give her that, it hadn’t.

On top of that, she’d been receiving news from Octavian on the situation in the south. The Battle of the Arbor Wilds had been a victory for The Inquisition: the Red Templars had been completely wiped out, Samson was in Inquisition custody awaiting a trial and Corypheus had fled. She’d heard nothing of Barris, as she’d expected, but had passed information on to the Ben-Hassrath through Octavian’s agents among the Qunari ranks and had The Elder One’s headquarters in Antiva razed to the ground. Anyone who knew she’d escaped was likely dead.

“Calpernia, there you are. Are you ready to go?”

Calpernia turned, smiling, to see Heptarian. Today was a big day for her. She was joining Heptarian’s team, along with Zanzibar and Fenris, to go on a scouting mission to collect information on the notorious Logger the Bane. It would be the first time she’d been above ground in days.

“I’ve been ready for hours. Is everyone else heading off?” Heptarian nodded.

“Just about, but Cassius said he needed to see you urgently. We’ll be waiting for you by Tunnel 12.” He bowed lightly and walked off in the opposite direction, missing Calpernia’s frown. Cassius? She’d seen little of the Warden since arriving and had little that would interest him. Still, he was an important man who wouldn’t ask for help unless he needed it.

Crossing through Harrowmont Thaig’s main square, Calpernia approached the large house right in the middle of the thaig. A Grey Warden flag hung from the walls. Cassius’s lab. Calpernia pushed open the door, as it was never locked, and entered.

“Calpernia, my dear! There you are.” Cassius appeared from behind a crate and dashed over to Calpernia, gesturing at a chair. “Sit down, sit down.”

“I’m in a hurry, Cassius. It’s been two weeks since I last saw a blade of grass, don’t make me wait much longer.”

“Of course, of course,” the Warden replied apologetically. “Only I’ve completed my research on that red lyrium potion you gave me. The one you stole from Corypheus. Let me tell you, it’s a stroke of luck it was put in some form of enchanted and reinforced container otherwise we’d both be gibbering animals by now.”

“It’s potent?” Calpernia replied, nervous. Cassius nodded.

“Insanely so. Trust me; if anyone was to drink this the change would be instantaneous. Red Templars have to repeatedly ingest red lyrium to become what they are, but this potion is red lyrium in its purest form. So strong, in fact, any non-mage drinking it will be completely destroyed. They simply won’t have the energy in them to contain it. Now it’s convenient you brought it to me, I must say. The scouts have been handing in reports of small red lyrium deposits being seen all across the island.” Calpernia went cold.

“Red lyrium has reached Seheron? Is it in the thaig?” Cassius shook his head, relieved.

“No, Maker be praised. It would appear that this red lyrium is residue from red lyrium users being present on the island. No Red Templar ships have ever been seen near the island and neither Tevinter nor the Qunari would have any interest in smuggling them here. But these traces have been found in Tal-Vashoth territory. Logger the Bane has red lyrium, I’m sure of it. He’s making a new army of Red Templars from Tal-Vashoth, and possibly captured civilians or prisoners.” Calpernia swallowed. This could mean anything, but whatever it meant it was bad. It could mean Corypheus was involved, or that red lyrium was spreading all throughout Thedas without anyone noticing. Seheron was chaotic enough.

“You must have some way to fight red lyrium, right?” Calpernia asked. “Red lyrium is just lyrium with the Taint. You’re a Warden. You must know something.” Cassius grinned a grin Calpernia recognised. It was the grin he made when he’d invented something he was proud of.

“This way.” He guided her over to a small workbench, where several grey metal tubes sat. Each was covered in runes. “Removing the Taint is possible, but difficult. For example, I used a spell and a potion I made to cleanse the Taint from the walls of this thaig. Removing Taint from the bodies of people is even possible. Many years ago a Grey Warden named Fiona was inexplicably cured of the Taint, a feat which has never been replicated but could mean a potential cure for The Joining. Well I believe I have developed some kind of cure for the Taint in lyrium. It’s not quite complete, and will only work for lyrium, but it’s something.” Cassius picked up one of the cylinders. “I call it a Blightbane Bomb. That big sigil there,” Cassius tapped the large rune in the middle of the cylinder “is a Rune of Purification. I discovered it myself; back when I was serving with the Wardens on the mainland. It causes extreme damage to Tainted creatures: darkspawn, Red Templars... and Grey Wardens. That’s why we don’t let the tracing be discovered by anyone outside of the Wardens. Anyway, these other runes are to latch on to the magical power of the lyrium and fire the spell from the Rune of Purification into it. This completely purges the Taint from the red lyrium, making it blue and Taint-free again. Once I’ve perfected them I’ll be handing them out to the troops. Logger’s people will be all the more powerful with red lyrium. No point in letting them keep the advantage.” Calpernia was impressed.

“Cassius, you are a genius, and thanks for telling me all this. But I really should get going now, my team was meant to leave a while ago.” Cassius looked embarrassed and flustered.

“Oh of course, of course, don’t let me keep you.” The erratic mage hurried away, tending to some other odd experiment or technology. Calpernia smiled. She was really starting to like it here.

***

When Calpernia had first arrived on Seheron, she’d seen it as a place of savagery and bloodshed. Corpses as far as the eye could see, death clinging to the air like toxic smog that choked all who breathed too deeply. But as she wandered through the small market town, Zanzibar and Fenris by her side, she saw that there were parts of it that weren’t too different from the mainland. The people talked, they bartered and they played in the street. The people were all extremely covered, however, with barely any skin showing. Protection from the hot sun that beat down on them, it seemed. Culture was everywhere. Even on Seheron.

As they’d made their way to the town, Heptarian had briefed her on the mission. Zanzibar, Fenris and Calpernia herself would be meeting with a Ben-Hassrath agent, an elven woman named Tallis. An old friend of Fenris, it would appear. She wasn’t interested in turning away from the Qun to join the Fog Warriors; she’d made that extremely clear. But the Qunari deemed Logger the Bane enough of a threat to seek a temporary alliance. There was always a chance of a trap, of course, so Heptarian and his men were in disguise among the crowd. They’d be ready to spring into action at a moment’s notice.

Fenris strode up to the door of a dingy, dark-looking tavern. Calpernia had barely noticed it. As Fenris knocked some secret rhythm onto the door it swung open, revealing a surprisingly well-lit little room with a red-haired elf woman lounging on a chair. She beckoned them in and as the group enter, two burly Qunari soldiers shut the door behind them.

“Tallis,” Fenris said bitterly. “This had better be good. You’ve almost gotten friends of mine killed before with your lies. Start talking.” Tallis chuckled.

“Oh, Fenris. Still sore about Chateau Haine? Hawke certainly seemed to have forgiven me, and you weren’t even there.”

“If I had been, I wouldn’t have let you walk out of there. If my friends had died while I was back in Kirkwall, I’d have carved a path of blood through Par Vollen to find you.” Again, Tallis laughed.

“You won’t have to do that, trust me. Sit down.” She pointed at the single chair opposite her, which Fenris took. Calpernia and Zanzibar stood flanking him, each getting more and more nervous as the Qunari guards glowered at them.

“I’ve brought you here today because my people need help against the Tal-Vashoth, and The Imperium has no interest in helping,” Tallis explained. “We have confirmation that Logger the Bane has acquired a supply of red lyrium to fuel his army and we have reason to believe it’s the remains of the Red Templar lyrium supply. I don’t know who Logger’s supplier is but we need to find out. I suggest co-operation between our two factions, at least until the Tal-Vashoth are no more. While our combined armies keep the borders secure, our combined agents track down the lyrium supply. Once Logger’s head is on a spike and the red lyrium is gone it’s business as usual.” Tallis grinned at Fenris, who scowled in return.

“You said you had information,” Fenris replied. “Yes, we want an alliance against the Tal-Vashoth. But we want proof that it’ll be worthwhile.” Tallis got out of her chair and sauntered over to stand behind Fenris. She gripped the back of the chair and leaned over to him, smiling seductively.

“But I have some beautiful information, my brooding friend,” she slipped a hand into a bag on her belt and pulled out a scroll, pressing it into Fenris’s hand. “There. I knew I’d need a bargaining chip to get you to see how serious we are, so here you go. A list of every Fog Warrior who is a secret Tevinter spy. There’s evidence you can chase up too, if you don’t believe me.” Fenris opened the scroll and raised his eyebrows.

“I know some of these people personally. If what you’re saying is true...” Tallis nodded.

“Then I’ve just done you a favour. Is that enough to win the co-operation of your bosses? Take the scroll to your leader and tell them to send a message of confirmation here once they’re ready to co-operate. You’ll receive support from us immediately, I promise.” Fenris sighed, pocketed the scroll and left his seat to shake Tallis’s hand reluctantly.

“Thank you, Tallis. As much as it pains me to say it. You’ll have the confirmation as soon as possible, I swear. What do you want in return?”

Before Tallis could answer the door suddenly burst inwards, jagged shards of wood flying everywhere. As Calpernia pulled herself up she saw a group of grey-skinned oxmen, their veins glowing red, slaughtering the Qunari guards. One of the stepped forwards, holding a severed human head in his hand that Calpernia recognised. It was one of Heptarian’s people.

“By order of King Logger the Bane,” the Tal-Vashoth cried, “you are to be put to death. Charge!”

The Tal-Vashoth surged forwards, roaring, and Tallis whipped a small sack from her belt and tossed it to the ground. The bag exploded, tearing the lead Tal-Vashoth apart and knocking the rest to the ground. The elven Qunari leaped out of the window, Calpernia and the others following.

“Maker dammit!” Zanzibar cursed. “Where the hell is Heptarian? How did he not notice them? Why didn’t he warn us?” As the group left the alley they saw why.

An army of red-veined townspeople were beating at a door on the far side of the market square, eyes glowing and teeth bared. Through the window Calpernia could see Heptarian and his team pressed up against the door, desperately trying to keep the mob at bay.

“Logger must have infected the townspeople before we arrived,” Tallis realised. “I thought this was a relatively neutral area, that’s why I chose it. He must have had the people corrupted for days now. My guess is he marched in one day, shoved red lyrium down all their throats and marched out again, leaving a few officers to keep them under control. That’s why they’re all so covered. It’s to disguise the physical effects.”

Zanzibar strode forwards and shouted at the crazed mob, to no effect. He then cast a fireball right at the group, knocking several to the floor and turning their heads. Calpernia stood next to him, firing lightning at the crowd, and Tallis began throwing daggers. The mob surged towards them but too late, as the last of them were cut down, and Fenris finished off the remaining townsfolk with his blade. The door to Heptarian’s safehouse swung open and the Fog Warriors poured from it, gasping with relief.

“Thank The Maker,” said Heptarian as he jogged towards them. “I thought we were dead for sure. As soon as you entered the tavern they attacked. They-” Heptarian’s eyes widened, staring over Calpernia’s shoulder. “Behind you!”

The group turned to see another mob charging towards them from around the corner. The rest of the townspeople. Heptarian yelled to retreat and the Fog Warriors, Tallis in tow, bolted while the mages in the group desperately cast spells behind them. As they started to leave the town and the roar of the mob grew further and further away, Calpernia heard a scream. She turned to see Tallis being plucked away and dragged off into the barbaric mob, kicking and thrashing. She turned to help but Zanzibar grabbed her arm, dragging away, and they fled as the screams and cries faded away behind them.


	6. Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Tallis taken, all hope of a Qunari alliance against the Tal-Vashoth seems lost. However, not content to see the whole of Seheron swallowed up by the forces of Logger the Bane, Calpernia and her friends set out to save their lost ally from her corrupted jailers.

They all sat around the war table in The Citadel, silent. Calpernia’s head was hung, Zanzibar laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. Heptarian and Fenris stood in the corner, sulking and sneering and seething with anger. Cassius hadn’t even shown up, he’d been busy in his lab for days. Only Octavian remained calm, or perhaps cold or calculating would be more appropriate words. He paced around the war table, silently judging them all.

When Calpernia and the others had arrived back at Harrowmont Thaig, they’d been greeted with good news: Corypheus had been destroyed by The Inquisitor, and the world was safe. The news they’d delivered in return was... less than positive. Their mission had been a disaster, Tallis had been lost and an entire town of innocent people had been turned into monsters. The one good thing they’d had to deliver was Tallis’s list of Tevinter spies, all of which were being rounded up and interrogated at this very moment. But that hardly mattered now. Without a united force against Logger the Bane he’d just keep growing and growing, eventually staining all of Seheron red. Fog Warrior scouts had identified at least ten other settlements corrupted by red lyrium. Maps all across Seheron were now being marked with borders showing official Tal-Vashoth territory, and there was a lot more than anyone would like.

“The situation is this,” Octavian declared. “The Qunari will co-operate with us, help us destroy the Tal-Vashoth, but they’re refusing to budge until we save Tallis. If she can still be saved. It’s understandable; she’s the Ben-Hassrath’s best agent and their official liaison to The Inquisition. I want her found and brought to The Arishok alive, no matter the costs. Understand?” Everyone around the table nodded silently, still bitter and resentful. They’d lost people, some of Heptarian’s best agents and closest friends, and a whole town had been turned into monsters purely to trap them. It was their fault, Calpernia realised. Everywhere she went, death followed her. Sometimes she thought she existed just to hurt the world.

“Secondly,” Octavian continued. “The Qunari have an additional demand. To cement this alliance, in exchange for them giving us the list of Tevinter spies, they want us to give them something in return. There’s an extremely high-ranking Magister on this island, a woman named Admiral Evony Amladaris. It would appear she is responsible for the majority of naval tactics for the Tevinter Navy and is extremely anti-Qun, making her responsible for almost all Qunari naval losses. Killing her would allow the Qunari to seize the oceans around Seheron.” Heptarian spat. He’d become a completely different person since their last mission, so full of anger and spite. Calpernia hoped he’d be back to normal soon.

“Damn Qun-dogs. They give us a few names, they want us to give them the oceans in return? They can go to hell.”

“It would appear the death of Admiral Amladaris would benefit us too,” Octavian replied. “There are rumours that the Admiral has been bought by Logger the Bane, with promises that he seeks simply to destroy the Qunari presence on the island and that ‘rumours’ of his attacks against The Imperium are Qunari propaganda. Pure lies, of course, but it would appear that Admiral Amladaris is the one who’s been allowing shipments of red lyrium to reach Seheron. If we take her out we cut off the Tal-Vashoth supply of red lyrium, and possibly gain clues to where the current stockpile is being held. Fenris,” Octavian looked at the silent elf, who nodded at him from the shadows. “I’m sending you on this mission, with a small team of your own. The Admiral is overseeing shipbuilding in the deepest part of Tevinter territory on the island. I want you to kill her, then loot her office for all correspondence with Logger the Bane before sneaking out undetected. Should be a doddle.”

Fenris curled his lip. “That’s risky, Octavian. I’d rather not throw my life away, but if you insist then I’ll do it.”

“Don’t question me, Fenris,” Octavian replied sternly. “This job must and will be done. The rest of you,” he gestured at Calpernia, Zanzibar and Heptarian. “You are to go with Heptarian’s team and rescue Tallis. Our scouts say she is being held in the town you lost her in. Her safety is more important than all of your lives, and don’t you forget it. Cassius is to accompany you, in order for him to test several new spells and runes he’s developed against red lyrium. Do not fail.” Calpernia didn’t like this new Octavian, this man who commanded and threatened and handed out ultimatums. She hadn’t like the new version of anyone since the failed mission. She hoped that once they undid their mistake she’d start to feel differently.

***

It was dark by the time they’d left the thaig. Good. They crept under the cover of darkness, never leaving the undergrowth or straying from behind cover for two long. For the first time, Calpernia was getting to truly see the prowess of Heptarian and his best Fog Warrior agents. They were incredible, completely silent and invisible, deadlier than Calpernia could ever have imagined. On the way they’d passed Tevinter patrols, Qunari patrols and even a few groups of Tal-Vashoth. Heptarian’s team had worked with vicious, ruthless efficiency, eliminating entire groups without a sound in a matter of seconds. All Zanzibar, Cassius and herself could do was watch in awe. Their role was simple: with Fenris absent, they’d all struggle if any fights became a full-on conventional battle, so they were there to make as much noise and damage as possible if they were rumbled. If the squad was attacked the mages would rain down fire, crumble buildings and tear the very ground in half if they had to, providing a distraction for Heptarian and his commandos to strike and slink away into the darkness. Also they could make torches with their hands. It was very dark, after all.

“Tell me, Heptarian,” Calpernia and the one-eyed Fog Warrior were in the middle of the group, walking side-by-side through some dense forest. On the other side was the village. “Why stay with the Fog Warriors? With your skills you could make a living anywhere. Join a mercenary band, the Antivan Crows, the Grey Wardens, even The Inquisition. Why stay?”

“It’s the only life I’ve ever known,” Heptarian responded. “Been trained as a Fog Warrior all my life, and I’ve known my men for almost as long. This is the cause I was born to fight and die for, I’d never run from it. It’s my duty. There are shamans among the Fog Warriors, spiritual leaders for the people of Seheron. They tell stories of the beauty and significance of this island. They say that this island is the birthplace of the griffons that the mighty Grey Wardens once used. They speak of the March of the Four Winds, of the lost people who fled to the northern islands and the great heroes who learned at the feet of the elves. Most importantly, they talk of Nahar. An almighty ancient, who brought down the fog upon Seheron to save it and will only lift it once this island is safe again. It is our fog they speak of, our instrument of liberation. And one day it will be needed no more.” Calpernia was in awe. When Heptarian spoke of this, he seemed so... certain. She envied him, his sheer commitment to this cause he fought so bravely for. She’d never had that, not even for Corypheus.

“What about Fenris?” she asked. “And Zanzibar and Cassius? How long have you known them?” Heptarian chuckled.

“I can’t remember a time when I didn’t know Zanzibar. Ever since he signed on we've always been by each other's side. Sure, we play different roles, especially as he he has magic. But I’d lay down my life for him, and vice versa. As for Fenris, he’s only been with the Fog Warriors a few years. From what I gather he used to live in Kirkwall, and was actually quite close with the Champion. He travelled with her for a few weeks after she was forced to leave but eventually they parted ways. Differences of opinion on the mages. So he came here and joined on with us, and he’s been damn useful ever since.”

“Why did he join?” Calpernia asked.

“He’d fought with us before,” Heptarian responded. “He used to be a slave to a Magister back in Tevinter, but from what I gather a group of Fog Warriors freed him. He’s been repaying that debt ever since he came back to Seheron, only left once. After the Breach opened up he spent a couple of months down in Fereldan killing Tevinter slavers preying on refugees. Now he’s back.” Calpernia nodded.

“What about Cassius?”

“Cassius was sent to us a couple of months after the Blight and has barely left the thaig since. I don’t think he has any family besides the Wardens, his parents died when he was young and he and his sister haven’t spoken since before the Blight. Avaunt, her name is. Served as Knight-Captain in Wycombe over in the Free Marches. He hasn’t heard squat from her in years though, she could be anything from dead to the new Divine for all he knows. Family is a difficult thing. Any of your own?”

“No idea,” Calpernia replied sadly. “Lived as a slave my whole life until Corypheus came to me.” Heptarian shook his head.

“Slavery. Maker, the Imperium needs changing. Maybe once we’ve fixed the centuries-long war here, right?”

The group stopped as Heptarian finished his sentence. They’d reached the end of the forest and the town was ahead of them, lit up like a beacon with glowing red figures moving slowly through the town. There was only one normal light source there: a small hovel, lit up on the inside with a lamp.

“There,” Zanzibar whispered. “They’re keeping Tallis in there. Maker, she’d better be capable of saving. We need a distraction.” Cassius stepped forwards.

“I have one,” the Warden responded. “But I’ll need your men to get rid of the archers first.” He gestured at the red figures prowling the rooftops. Heptarian nodded and gestured at his men, who followed him silently into the town. Several minutes later they returned, some covered in blood. Calpernia hadn’t even heard a whisper. Cassius smiled. “Perfect. Send a couple of your men with me; you’ll know when to make your move. We’ll catch up with you; just get that elf out alive.”

Two Fog Warriors by his side, Cassius snuck away around the outskirts of the town. Leaning over towards Zanzibar, Calpernia whispered in his ear.

“He has got a good plan, right? He’ll make it back?” Zanzibar smirked.

“Cassius always has a plan. I’ve seen him-” Zanzibar had no time to finish before there was a colossal explosion, green fireballs erupting from the far side of town and piercing screams being heard as shades began to surge from the explosion, pouring into the town. A hundred bright-red figures charged to meet their foes, screaming battle cries in an unknown tongue.

“Is he...” Calpernia was stunned. “Did Cassius just summon demons?” Zanzibar nodded.

“He’s done this before. These demons are completely under his control and have about five minutes until they self-destruct. It’s not blood magic, it’s an extremely advanced form of rift magic. That explosion is a very small-scale version of the type that blew up The Conclave, and the rifts it’s created will seal when the demons die. Quickly, we haven’t got a lot of time before Tallis’s jailors decide that if they can’t have her, no-one can.”

With that, the Fog Warriors leapt into action and charged into town, hacking down infected townspeople and a few Tal-Vashoth as they went. Calpernia was the first to reach the small house, blowing the door in with a fireball. She charged in and saw Tallis suspended from the ceiling, two Tal-Vashoth standing before her. The first Tal-Vashoth charged at Calpernia but she ducked under it, flipping it over her shoulder, and then stood up again just in time to be punched square in the face by the second. As she collapsed to the ground Zanzibar appeared in the doorway, staff in hand. He threw lightning at the first Tal-Vashoth, who ducked and caused the lightning bolt to strike the second in the face just before it could execute Calpernia. The former Venatori leader leapt to her feet and grabbed a dagger from her belt, plunging it into the back of the first Tal-Vashoth before yanking it out and whipping it across the throat of the first. As the two red-veined oxmen fell to the ground, Calpernia rushed to Tallis and cut her free. The Qunari elf fell into Calpernia’s arms, gasping with relief.

“Tallis, Maker, what did they do to you?” Tallis laughed weakly.

“Just the standard torture, I gave them nothing. No red lyrium for me either.” She smiled then winced. “Thanks for the rescue, never expected it would be you who showed up.” Zanzibar stepped forwards.

“Tallis, can you walk or fight? We have to get out of here.” Tallis nodded.

“I’ll be fine, come on. I’m not spending one more second here.”

Tallis grabbed two daggers from the torture table and dashed out of the building, Calpernia and Zanzibar following. Heptarian was waiting for them, Cassius by his side.  
“Thank the Maker, Tallis, you’re alive,” Heptarian said with relief. “Cassius, is she corrupted? Can you sense anything?” The Warden shook his head. “Good. Now come on, the Tal-Vashoth have reinforcements and the demons are dead. I told my men to retreat and lead the infected away but they’ll be back soon, and we won’t be able to take all of them. Quickly, before-”

Heptarian didn’t finish before an arrow whooshed past him, narrowly missing his head. A building a few meters away from them exploded and, in the darkness, Calpernia could make out a large group of red figures charging towards them. As the group turned to flee a squad of Tal-Vashoth turned the corner to meet them, charging right into them and grabbing them. Calpernia tried to squirm free to no avail, the whole team being dragged forwards towards the glowing red mass. Calpernia was tossed roughly down to the ground before a huge, grey-skinned, red-veined giant. At first she thought it was one colossal Tal-Vashoth but then instead realised it was a large Tal-Vashoth astride a bronto, the poor creature infected with red lyrium. The Tal-Vashoth dismounted and stood over Calpernia, glaring down at her with bright red eyes. He was huge, standing taller than even Corypheus himself, and had two pairs of massive horns each the size and shape of ram horns. He bared his teeth and they were jagged, glowing bright red.

“Infidels. You dare attempt to bring ruin on the new empire I seek to spread. Your feeble, sin-ridden minds simply cannot comprehend the importance of my duty. Tremble in awe for you gaze upon the face of a prophet, a harbinger and a king. I am an instrument of forgotten gods, the mortal tool of beings far beyond your comprehension. Bow before the pinnacle of your evolution, the glory that is Logger the Bane.”


	7. Leaders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captured during their attempt to save Tallis from Tal-Vashoth hands, Calpernia and the others are finally given the chance to meet face-to-face with Logger the Bane, the Tal-Vashoth leader, and escape a deadly trap with the help of unlikely aids.

He gazed down at them with those red eyes, soulless and merciless pits of Tainted corruption that made Calpernia want to curl up and hide. Behind him the Tal-Vashoth stood, cold and quiet, waiting for their leader to speak. The only sounds other than the steady breathing of the Fog Warriors and the sounds of battle that always echoed throughout this island.

“You,” Logger the Bane announced, gazing down upon Heptarian. “I know of you, you lead these people. Tell me, do your people fear me? Does this island shake in response to my presence? Does the world truly know to fear Logger the Bane?” Heptarian stared up at Logger defiantly, not withering under the red-eyed glared of the Tal-Vashoth leader.

“The Tevinters, the Qunari, the Tal-Vashoth... you’re all the same,” Heptarian declared. “You oppress and hurt the people of this island so we kill you. You press harder, we kill more of you. In the end, we’ll be the only ones left standing.” Logger the Bane grinned a repulsive, red-toothed grin.

“You call us oppressors? That is what I call you, the pathetic traditionalists who can’t see the future behind masks of your own stupidity. What I want is to elevate not just this island but the whole world into a new era of greatness...”

As the Tal-Vashoth leader ranted and babbled on, Calpernia took in her surroundings. Most of the actual Tal-Vashoth were behind Logger the Bane, and it was in fact the corrupted townspeople that were stopping her and the others from escaping. If Tallis or Heptarian could use some form of smoke bomb, or she, Zanzibar and Cassius attacked as one, maybe they could get away. The problem was communicating this to everyone else, especially seeing as the sounds of battle were getting louder and louder and Logger’s ranting about a ‘new world’ was rising to compete. There were some watchmen on some of the roofs, she noticed, and it wasn’t until she saw one of them be struck by an arrow and fall into the darkness below that she began to believe there was hope for them.

One by one, each red light in the darkness that was a Tal-Vashoth watchman blinked out. Sometimes Calpernia saw a flash of lightning or fire strike them before the disappeared, but they went all the same. Looking around the entire town now, Calpernia could make out figures in the bushes. Maker, the whole town was surrounded. Were they Fog Warriors, sent by Heptarian’s escaped soldiers? Impossible, they could never have gotten here so fast. It was only when an array of white, purple, green and orange lights lit up in the bushes when Calpernia realised who they were. Suddenly, every single Tevinter agent hiding in the bushes leaped up and blasted their spells at once, hitting the Tal-Vashoth with the force of a bomb.

“Run!” Calpernia shouted, grabbing Zanzibar’s arm and pulled him up as the Tevinters attacked. The Fog Warriors, Tallis along with them, leapt up and ran.

“There! There she is!” Calpernia heard a cry from behind them and saw a Tevinter gesturing wildly at the fleeing group. It took Calpernia a second to realise he was pointing at Tallis. Of course, that’s who they were there for. The Imperium had no idea such a valuable target as Logger the Bane would be there, they’d come to capture Tallis. A Ben-Hassrath agent and the Qunari liaison to The Inquisition? Tevinter couldn’t refuse.

Tallis threw a knife back at the Tevinter, killing him, but the agents of The Imperium were already been torn apart. Most of the Tal-Vashoth were dead but Logger the Bane was tearing his way through the Tevinters, a truly terrifying sight that fought by blasting jets of red lyrium and slashing with blades of the corrupted rock that burst from his wrists. As the Tevinters and Tal-Vashoth alike died the Fog Warriors ran to freedom, their Qunari ally right behind them.


	8. Defenders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having rescued Tallis and escaped Logger the Bane, Calpernia and the other Fog Warriors have returned to Harrowmont Thaig to rest. However, Fenris is yet to return from his mission to assassinate the Tevinter Admiral, meaning the joint Qunari-Fog Warrior army to destroy the Tal-Vashoth is yet to be formed.

“Tired?” a voice asked as Calpernia jolted out of the chair she’d being resting in comfortably for only a few minutes. It was probably the only comfy chair in the thaig as well. Zanzibar laughed as Calpernia pulled herself up angrily, then quickly stopped as she jutted a burning finger at him. “My sincere apologies, of course,” Zanzibar assured her hurriedly. He then calculated the risks, figured the benefits were worth it and put on a dashing smile. “You know, only a woman as fine as you could get out of bed looking as beautiful as-” Zanzibar ducked a lightning bolt that Calpernia casually flung at his head as she got up and picked up her staff.

“You have a reason for being here?” Calpernia asked irritably. “And if you saying something flirtatious I’m definitely in the mood for setting you on fire.” Zanzibar looked like a wounded puppy.

“I, a humble messenger, was simply sent to tell you that Cassius sent for you. He chose me, of all the people, for the honour. And you threw it back in my face.” With a look of mock distress and unconvincing sobs Zanzibar swept away, just in time to miss Calpernia’s light chuckle and the smile she couldn’t hide. Sighing, Calpernia put her boots on and stepped out into the thaig. Maker, the place was huge but always crowded, Calpernia thought to herself as she slipped through the crowds of Fog Warriors that bustled through the thaig. There hadn’t been this many people when she’d first arrived, she noted. The civilians of Seheron must have been rallied to their cause, either from hearing of their good work or being forced to flee from the Tal-Vashoth. Either way, Octavian was building himself an army.

Calpernia eventually found herself in her favourite part of the thaig: Cassius’s little lab. There was always so much going on, always vats of some new potion brewing and walls covered in designs for new sigils. More recently the Grey Warden had been experimenting on red lyrium but Calpernia had heard rumours that he was searching for new sigils to fortify the forcefields that kept out the darkspawn. Some said that the old ones were failing.

“Calpernia!” Calpernia couldn’t help but smile as the Grey Warden mage dashed excitedly towards her, but forced her face to become more serious as she saw Octavian standing by his side.

“Calpernia,” the Fog Warrior leader greeted her curtly. “Glad you could be here. I assume you have heard there is still no word from Fenris?” Calpernia nodded sadly.

“His mission was meant to take a few days but it’s been a week since he left. Should we send out a search party?” Octavian shook his head.

“That would not be necessary, at least for another day. I have faith in Fenris. Now, for the matter of your being here.” Cassius scampered off into a side room and came out beaming with a tray of Blightbane Bombs.

“They’re finished!” Cassius announced proudly. “These bombs should mean an end to Logger the Bane and his army. With these and the Qunari alliance this island could be safe again. Safer. Back to normal, anyway.” Calpernia grinned.

“Finally. Now all we need to Fenris to return from his mission and we’re ready to move,” Calpernia turned to Octavian. “Any word on potential support from Tevinter, or the south?”

“No, unfortunately,” Octavian replied. “The Tevinters clearly oppose Logger the Bane, as showed when they attacked the village, but I believe they simply hope the Tal-Vashoth, Qunari and Fog Warriors will all kill each other and allow them to take over. They only attacked the village to get their hands on Tallis. As for the south most of the people there don’t even know we exist, and not even the mention of red lyrium stirred their interest. The only support we have right now is the Warden supplies.”

“We’ll make do with what we have,” a voice answered from across the room. Calpernia cursed as Zanzibar walked in. He really needed to stop doing that. “Sir,” Zanzibar nodded to Octavian. “Heptarian has been interrogating the remaining Tevinter spies Tallis revealed to us but it would appear there is a... absence.” Octavian did a double take. “It’s true, sir,” Zanzibar continued. “It would appear one of the spies left the thaig before we could apprehend him. He could be involved in Fenris’s disappearance, or the Tevinters targeting Tallis.” Octavian pursed his lips and turned away, letting out a long and slow breath as he leant against a table. He opened his mouth to speak, glancing back at the others, then was cut off immediately as a huge explosion rocked the thaig.

“What in the-” Octavian cried as he was flung to the ground and Zanzibar rushed to him, pulling him up as Calpernia ran upstairs to the roof, hoping for a better look. That’s exactly what she got.

The entire eastern side of the thaig was ablaze, screams sounding all throughout the great underground city. Horrified, Calpernia felt the disturbance in the veil. Bombs had been set off on that part of the thaig, a lot of them, and they’d all been magical. She recognised the magic but it wasn’t until she saw the bolts of magic and heard the sounds of clashing blades from that part of the thaig that she realised. Soldiers, some mages and some not, were surging into the thaig through the tunnels and all of them bore the same heraldry: two intertwined green serpents on a white background.

The soldiers of the Tevinter Imperium.

Calpernia dashed down the stairs into Cassius’s lab. Octavian was gone but Zanzibar was there, desperately helping Cassius pack.

“They cannot be allowed to seize my research!” Cassius was in hysterics. “All the sigil plans, the formulas, the Blightbane Bombs, we need to take all of them. Destroy what we can’t take.” Cassius saw Calpernia. “Calpernia! Quickly, Octavian mentioned something about an evacuation tunnel before leaving. It’s secret, only he and Heptarian know of it. Heptarian is evacuating as many people as possible through the tunnel while our best soldiers hold off the enemy. You need to keep the street clear of attackers so I can escape with my research!” Calpernia nodded and gripped tightly onto her staff before dashing outside. Tevinter soldiers were already on these streets, hacking down Fog Warriors and non-combatant staff alike. Calpernia ducked an arrow and returned fire, freezing the archer before a huge warrior with a greatsword shattered him. Calpernia gasped as she saw Heptarian flung out of an alleyway and hitting the ground, his sword knocked from his hand. A Tevinter soldier, sword in hand, walked from the alley and stood over the Fog Warrior. Not wasting a second looking for danger Calpernia dashed forwards, launching a barrage of lightning at the Tevinter so strong it tore the man apart. Calpernia helped a grateful Heptarian to his feet.

“Heptarian, thank the Maker!” Cassius and Zanzibar dashed out of the lab, each holding a large sack, as the Fog Warrior caught his breath. “We need to get these supplies out, it’s of the upmost importance,” the Grey Warden insisted. Heptarian rifled around in his pockets and shoved a piece of paper into Zanzibar’s hand.

“That should lead you to the escape tunnel, tell the people there that I gave you top priority status. Show them the map if they don’t believe you. Now go,” Heptarian gestured at the two men to run, which they did. “Calpernia,” Heptarian continued. “My men will be waiting for me at the tunnel, come on. I sent Cassius and Zanzibar on the safer route, we’ll take the one that’ll have more Tevinter soldiers. Draw them away from the non-combatants and Cassius. Come on.” Calpernia dashed after Heptarian, blasting her way through Tevinters as she went. She could hardly believe she’d have called these people her kin, Calpernia thought to herself as she saw a Tevinter blood mage drain the life force of a young woman. As she took the head from the blood mage with a jet of ice she saw Heptarian turn a corner, then another then dive down an alleyway. Calpernia followed him every step of the way.

“We’re here!” Heptarian announced as they stopped. There were three tunnels in the wall in front of them and judging by the light they led right to the surface. Senior Fog Warriors were sending groups up five at a time to escape.

“Warden-Commander Clavience, Agent Zanzibar and your father have been sent to safety on the surface,” a woman Calpernia recognised as one of Heptarian’s squad ran up to Heptarian and told him. “Anything of value is either destroyed or safe but...” the woman’s lip trembled. “It’s a miracle we got organised so quickly sir, but you had us on high alert after that spy escaped. But we’ve lost a lot of people, only a couple of hundred from this side of the thaig are going to make it out.” Heptarian looked like he’d just been punched in the gut.

“Everything we built...” Heptarian gritted his teeth then turned to Calpernia. “Get out of here. Get through the tunnels. Rally what’s left of our army and make it work. Find Fenris, make sure his mission was completed and then take the fight to Logger the Bane. And when you face that monster down and take his head from his shoulders I want you to do it for everyone who died here today.” Calpernia nodded and ran to the tunnel, then stopped. Heptarian was still standing with his soldier, looking at her.

“Heptarian...?” Calpernia looked back at her friend, who shook his head.

“We may lose the thaig,” Heptarian replied. “But if we can’t have it, no-one can.” Heptarian clenched his fist and sighed heavily. “I’ve planned for an occurrence like this before. While the attack goes on me and each of my men will hide in secret areas around the thaig. Then we’re going to wait, wait until the Tevinters have completely set up shop here and made this place into a full-time base. Then we’re going to strike. There’s a sigil on the wall of The Citadel and once my blood has come into contact with it it’ll activate my last resort plan. First, the explosion runes on the side of every tunnel in the thaig will activate and seal the tunnels. Then, several canisters below The Citadel containing Cassius’s darkspawn bait gas will break open. Finally, the anti-darkspawn warding sigils will deactivate. The darkspawn will pour in and every Tevinter will die.” Calpernia was horrified.

“But... but what about you and your people?” Heptarian didn’t respond but his eye said everything she needed to know. She flung her arms around Heptarian and gave him the tightest hug she could, barely keeping the tears at bay. He hugged back and they stood there for a moment before parting, Heptarian angling down his head to whisper in her ear.

“Please, when you find Fenris, tell him... tell him that while I know he never felt the same, I love him. Please do that for me Calpernia. And remember that I love you too, my friend. Always remember that.” Calpernia sobbed, took one last look at her friend as they parted and dashed off towards the escape tunnel, the tears finally bursting through.

As Calpernia dashed up the escape tunnel Heptarian steeled himself. Time for the long wait for martyrdom.


	9. Martyrs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrowmont Thaig has been seized by Tevinter but Heptarian isn't going to let that stand. He and his men will make a sacrifice to ensure the freedom of Seheron, the greatest sacrifice anyone could hope to make.

Things were quiet around the campfire.

Having lost the thaig Calpernia and the other Fog Warriors had been forced to disperse, spread out across the various safehouses and secondary bases the Warriors had. The inner circle had stuck together, of course. Calpernia and Zanzibar sat around the campfire at the old Fog Warrior hideout by the coast, silent. Cassius had drawn the short straw and gone to tell Octavian about Heptarian’s sacrifice. So the two of them could simply wait for what seemed like an age.

“Heptarian saved my life, you know,” Zanzibar finally spoke up. He was looking at Calpernia with sunken, dead eyes and gripping a poker tightly. Wordlessly he lay the poker down and shuffled over to Calpernia, sitting himself closely next to her. She felt warmer and more comfortable as he put his arm around her.

“Heptarian saved a lot of lives,” Calpernia finally responded. “This one was special?” Zanzibar nodded slowly.

“I was a minor-ranked soldier in the Tevinter army and had just started my first tour of duty on Seheron. My mage unit was deployed to provide artillery support for a group of warriors attacking a Qunari fortress. The attack was a disaster, every Tevinter warrior slain and my unit forced to flee into the wilderness until we stumbled across a civilian village. There was a man in charge of unit, a blood mage madman named Azazel. We’d barely sat down before Azazel started barking orders at the terrified villagers and, when they wouldn’t comply, us. He had our unit subjugate an innocent man and planned for us to use blood magic on him to revitalise ourselves, allow us to keep running from the Qunari. The more I argued the more Azazel beat and abused the man before I snapped. I told Azazel that if he wanted a blood sacrifice so badly he could consider his offer accepted, then drew my dagger and stabbed him in the throat. The other members of my unit attacked me... and that’s when Heptarian struck. His men had been patrolling before coming across us and were about to attack before, well, I did it for them. The Fog Warriors killed my entire unit in one swift attack then spared me, brought me back to their base. They’d have killed me if Heptarian hadn’t insisted they gave me a chance, both in the village and back at the base. I joined the Fog Warriors because men like him inspired me. Well I guess we’re going to need another man like him to fill the gap, huh?”

Calpernia gazed up into Zanzibar’s sad, almost teary eyes with pity and affection, and smiled. “Could we just sit here?” she asked with a smile, which he returned. “Sit here together, just for a while?” Zanzibar smiled his sad, sad smile and rested his head on hers as she put his arm around him.

“Oh you two, so smug and lucky,” spat a voice from the other side of the camp. “Doesn’t matter who was lost, does it? As long as you have each other.” Octavian strode into the camp, eyes burning with anger and pushed at the air, sending invisible forces to slam Calpernia and Zanzibar up against a rock and keep them pinned there.

“O-Octavian?” Zanzibar hissed as Octavian’s magic pushed down on his ribs. The Fog Warrior leader simply laughed.

“Elfrondi Zanzibar. The Tevinter maverick, worming his way into my own inner circle purely through charming his way past my son. Calpernia, the Tevinter supremacist who showed up at our door unannounced and made herself right at home. What’s the trend there, my dears?” Octavian’s arms were both ablaze with a furious black fire and lightning was arcing off of his body. “Am I to assume you had nothing to do with the attack? Calpernia, I’ve had people tell me you heard Heptarian’s foolish last resort plan and let him stay. And Zanzibar, after Fenris went missing you were to help Heptarian round up the Tevinter spies. Am I to believe you had no part in that one spy escaping? Better to just execute you both now, the blood of my son is on YOUR HANDS!” Calpernia wheezed as the pressure on her chest increased, Octavian’s fury driving the magic to crush her more and more-

“Let them go, Octavian.”

Calpernia and Zanzibar gasped for breath as they were suddenly both released and collapsed to the floor, their bodies going limp. After her breath was caught Calpernia opened her eyes to see Cassius standing behind Octavian, a knife held to the man’s throat. “Good,” the Grey Warden continued, displaying a ruthless coldness Calpernia had never seen in him before. “Now I know you’re grieving but I doubt very highly Heptarian would want you killing two of his friends.” Octavian was shaking, half with grief and half with anger.

“It’s not just that,” Octavian said in a dangerously cool tone. “Everything I built is lost. The Fog Warriors are destroyed. The Qunari will have no interest in allying with us now, Logger the Bane has won.” Cassius shook his head.

“The bulk of our resources are gone but our cells still remain. That’s where our true power is,” Cassius then looked at Calpernia and Zanzibar. “Find Fenris and complete his mission if it isn’t done already, then bring him back to us if you still can. We can still secure a Qunari alliance and destroy the Tal-Vashoth. Come on, sir,” the Warden took the knife away from Octavian’s throat. “Time for you to cool off.” And with that, Cassius led Octavian away.

“Well,” Zanzibar said after a long silence. “We’d better get packing. We’ve an elf to rescue.”

***

The wait was over. There weren’t going to be any more Tevinters arriving anytime soon. The best time to strike was now.

Heptarian was with a long-time companion of his, an elven archer named Iralis. Formerly Dalish, she’d been enslaved and shipped to Seheron before being promptly liberated by Heptarian and his team. She’d been a loyal follower of his ever since, proven by the fact she was willing to die by his side. She had one goal in this mission: protect Heptarian at all costs. The other members of his team scattered across the thaig were purely to provide distractions. They were the ace in the hole: they’d get Heptarian to The Citadel, activate what they’d forebodingly nicknamed the Self-Destruct Sigil and destroy the Tevinter presence on Seheron once and for all. The number of soldiers The Imperium had down here it seemed that way, anyway.

Heptarian and Iralis snuck their way through the back alleys and side streets, avoiding the main streets where Tevinter soldiers patrolled constantly. They’d been hiding in a basement not too far from The Citadel, spending days with stockpiles of food Heptarian had stored there for months praying that they wouldn’t be found. They’d have starved to death if Heptarian hadn’t had the common sense to put preserving runes on the food containers when he’d first stored it. But they’d waited around for long enough and now they were on the move.

They neared The Citadel and spotted a Tevinter patrol. It was too late to run or hide: Iralis fired a quick succession of arrows and Heptarian hurled throwing knives at each Tevinter until each lay dead. It had taken a matter of seconds and had been completely silent.

“This way,” Heptarian whispered as he neared the secret entrance to The Citadel, a small flap that required his blood to touch the sigil on it to open. He really had to stop rely on that system, he thought to himself. As Heptarian laid a pricked finger upon the flap in sprung open, the two Fog Warriors crawling inside. As they got in they heard a sudden explosion from the far side of the thaig. Heptarian’s men causing a distraction. He hoped their sacrifices wouldn’t be for nothing.

“Where is it?” Iralis whispered to Heptarian, glancing around the dark room.

“It’s upstairs,” Heptarian responded. “Granted that was a mistake but we can afford to be noisy from here on. Ready to go out in style?” Iralis nodded bravely. “Damn right. Let’s get moving.”

The two Fog Warriors crept up the stairs, Iralis cutting the throat of a Tevinter stepping through a door as they stalked through the corridors. The sigil was in the war room under the war table, proof that it hadn’t occurred to Heptarian which parts of the thaig would definitely be occupied right away. Still, it meant he could make sure the key Tevinter leaders didn’t get away. The door to the war room was right in front of him, Heptarian realised as he and Iralis crept up another flight of stairs. Thank the Maker, he thought as he peeked through the keyhole. It was empty, and by the look of things unlocked. Heptarian and Iralis swung open the door and entered the war room, crossing over to the war table and flipping it over. The sigil lay there in the middle of the table, glowing brightly, and Heptarian gulped as he drew his knife then cut a long slit on his palm. He shot a look at Iralis, who was trying boldly to keep a brave face.

“Ready to hit The Imperium where it hurts?” Heptarian asked with a smile, to which Iralis simply nodded and clenched her trembling fist. Heptarian took one last deep breath before slamming his bloody hand onto the sigil. Immediately the thaig was rocked with sounds of explosions and cave-ins. Another explosion sounded right in the middle of the thaig: the darkspawn bait going off in Cassius’s lab. Finally there was a clap of thunder: the anti-darkspawn wards disabling. Heptarian grinned. The horde was coming.

“Come on,” Heptarian said with a smile as he drew his sword. “Let’s go down swinging.”


	10. Saviours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrowmont Thaig may be lost but the Fog Warriors are yet to give up. To finally secure the alliance with the Qunari Calpernia and Zanzibar set out to find Fenris, complete his mission for him and bring him back. If they still can.

They’d only had a vague idea where they were going, heading west towards the Seheron coast. Having spent most of her time in Seheron in the thaig or prowling through the night Calpernia hadn’t had much chance to take in the landscape, but now she had a chance she would rather she’d stayed underground. She and Zanzibar had been walking for hours now and all they’d seen was rubble and death. Entire battlefields of corpses just left to rot, ruined settlements lying bare under the hot sun. They’d passed far more rows of severed heads mounted on spikes than Calpernia would have liked and she could also have done without seeing the crows peck at every cadaver that still had eyes left. Still, the nearer they got to the coast the nicer it was. Around the edge of the island the corpses were in sunken wrecks at the bottom of the sea. Easier to ignore that way.

Calpernia stopped to rest for a moment as Zanzibar climbed atop a rock and gazed out onto the view before him: the Magna Navale. The largest naval base in Seheron, it would be the largest in all Thedas if not for the bases that housed the mighty Qunari war fleets in Par Vollen. The base housed hundreds of warships, from plucky little schooners to mighty Tevinter dreadnoughts, and all of them were commanded by the notorious Tevinter Admiral Evony Amladaris. The woman Fenris had been sent to kill.

“How’s it looking down there?” Calpernia asked.

Zanzibar mused for a while. “Well, there’s good news really. Or perhaps bad. Remember how we were all worried about breaking into an insanely fortified Tevinter base and performing a prison break and assassination? That may be easier now. Or impossible. My, so many variables.”

Calpernia scrambled up onto the rock with Zanzibar to take a look. Below them was the Magna Navale, present and correct. But it wasn’t how she’d expected it to be. It was burning.

“Most buildings aren’t meant to do that,” Zanzibar noticed, then pointed down at the dock. Countless tiny figures were fighting below, and it may have been the flames but some of them appeared to be glowing... red. “Logger the Bane’s troops,” Zanzibar said with a sigh. “This is going to be harder than I thought.”

Calpernia felt something in her pocket throbbing and reached inside to remove it, her eyes widening when she saw it was the red lyrium potion. The one she’d taken from Barris. Upon seeing it Zanzibar practically recoiled.

“It’s safe,” Calpernia assured him, but she wasn’t quite sure herself. The potion was shaking and almost flashing, Calpernia couldn’t help but worry the bottle would break. “Cassius gave it back to me after he was sure it was safe. It must be reacting to the presence of more red lyrium.” She looked nervously down at the battle below. “There must be a lot of Tal-Vashoth down there; it didn’t light up like this back at the town.”

Without warning the ground a few meters away from them exploded, almost knocking the two Fog Warriors off of the rock and down the hill, and Zanzibar and Calpernia looked down in horror as they saw a dozen ships near the dock bearing the Tevinter crest firing at the dock. “Maker,” Zanzibar cursed. “They must be desperate, they’re evacuating the dock and making sure the Tal-Vashoth don’t get to make it their own. Logger the Bane must be there in force. There,” Zanzibar pointed to the largest of the ships, a colossal dreadnought with more cannons than Calpernia could count in a lifetime. “Maker, that’s the flagship of The Imperium’s fleet. The Leviathan. If Admiral Amladaris is anywhere it’s on that ship.”

Calpernia looked at Zanzibar, fire in her eyes. “Perfect. I’ll get to that ship. Find Amladaris and kill her. You go into the main building to find Fenris.”

Zanzibar’s jaw dropped. “Are you mad? Both plans will kill us. That building is on fire and full of Tevinters and Tal-Vashoth. That ship is at sea. Do you really think-”

Without warning Calpernia sighed and pulled Zanzibar towards her so that his face was right in front of hers. Looking down at him with a smile, Calpernia moved in to kiss Zanzibar and to her surprise his eyes lit up and he kissed her first. The two of them stood there for what seemed to both of them like so long, both lost completely in the moment, before Calpernia pulled away and grinned before drawing her staff and dashing off down the hill, leaving Zanzibar standing there in shock, swaying slightly.

“Now that’s just cheating,” Zanzibar muttered to himself. “Fine, let’s have a go at this plan then.”

***

Calpernia sprinted through the streets of the Magna Navale, dodging burning wreckage and enemy blades alike. The Leviathan and the rest of the fleet were pounding this place mercilessly, no regard for the Tevinters left behind during the evacuation. Tal-Vashoth were everywhere, the glowing red giants tearing through the Tevinter naval personnel with ease. Seeing a crate in front of her Calpernia jumped towards it and used it as a springboard to jump up onto a low roof. Now she was running across the rooftops she could see the fleet in front of her more clearly. Getting to The Leviathan wouldn’t be impossible but damn near it, especially with all this fire and battle everywhere. And quietly, in the back of her mind, she couldn’t stop thinking about the kiss with Zanzibar. Did she regret it? Had she just done it to shut him up or had she secretly wanted to do it? She knew that Zanzibar was attracted to her, that’s why she’d known the kiss would stop him. But it’s not like that had been the only way.

Suddenly Calpernia was jolted back into the real world as an arrow sailed past her ear. She looked down just in time to see the Tevinter archer that had shot at her be decapitated by an enormous Tal-Vashoth, taller than any other on the battlefield, who then looked up at her with an evil leer. Calpernia did a double take that almost resulted in her falling from the roof. It was Logger the Bane, in all his Tainted glory. The Tal-Vashoth leader took one last look at her before turning and walking away, eager to rejoin the fight.

Calpernia was nearing the water’s edge and had already put together a plan to reach the ship. Taking a deep breath Calpernia leapt off of the roof, grabbing onto a loose rope that dangled from what had once been a cargo lift and using it to swing towards a small Tevinter gunboat still docked in a jetty. Calpernia landed right on top of the mast and then jumped right off of that, using it to launch herself towards another gunboat that had just left the harbour and landing right on the deck, startling the five Tevinter crewmen aboard the small ship. She shoved outwards and let out a blast of kinetic energy, knocking three crewmen overboard, then smashed one of the last two in the face with her staff and snapping his neck. Before the final crewman, the helmsman, could even draw his blade Calpernia had whipped out a knife, sliced open her own palm and a jet of magically-augmented blood had flown down the man’s throat. The helmsman choked briefly on the blood before relaxing and standing eerily still, like a statue.

“Sail this ship towards The Leviathan,” Calpernia commanded, to which the helmsman grabbed the wheel and steered the gunboat towards the mighty dreadnought. Calpernia didn’t like using blood magic; it made her feel like a hypocrite with all her talk of changing Tevinter for the better. But sometimes it was the only option. As the speedy little boat nearer The Leviathan Calpernia turned her attention to the mounted guns on the side of the ship. They were just puckle guns, a cannon would be far too heavy for a ship this size, but they’d do. The gunboat was right next to The Leviathan now and Calpernia could clearly see a weak spot. The Tal-Vashoth must have returned fire at the fleet using the dock’s defences. Aiming the puckle guns then suspending a field of raw magical energy around them, Calpernia then clenched her fist and all six guns fired at once. There was an explosion and a huge hole was torn in the side of the dreadnought, one leading right into the ship’s lower deck. Calpernia barked at the helmsman, who was still under her enthrallment, to crash the ship and sink it before leaping off of the side and diving through the hole. Taking a look around Calpernia could see there was no-one on this deck. This was simply cargo storage. Good.

“You... you’re with the Fog Warriors, aren’t you?”

Calpernia turned in horror to see a young elven boy lying by the hole she’d made in the wall, a chunk of wood protruding from just below his heart. She rushed up to him, her hands already glowing and ready to heal. But before she’d got there she could already tell it was too late, and the light in the boy’s eyes was beginning to fade.

“Where’s Admiral Amladaris?” Calpernia asked as she desperately tried to stop the bleeding.

The boy coughed up some blood. “Mistress a deck or two above us,” he wheezed. “With the other elf... the elf of the silver hair.” He coughed up more blood.

“Fenris?” Calpernia was shocked. “He’s here?”

The boy nodded. “He said more Fog Warriors would come, come and save him. Mistress said she’d take the silver elf back to Tevinter, sell him back to his old master’s family. I... I don’t like being a slave,” the boy stuttered. His breaths were getting shallower and shallower. “Please, people say the Fog Warriors can stop things like this. Stop people like Mistress from having slaves ever again. You’re going to make it all... better...” The boy let out one last, long breath and died in Calpernia’s arms as the tears ran down her face.

This was her fault. She knew that. But Admiral Amladaris was still going to pay for it.

***

Fenris was tied down on a table, still struggling after hours of trying to escape. He’d long stopped caring that his Tevinter captor wanted him to squirm like this. She was barely watching him anyway, instead just scrabbling around trying to improve a situation she had little control over.

“The Tal-Vashoth have full control of the Magna Navale!” Admiral Amladaris screeched into the mirror that hung from her wall. “They’re returning fire at the fleet, we’re being torn apart! Stop trying to run, if we focus on bombarding the docks we can escape later with far less causalities!” Fenris had heard of mirrors like the one Amladaris possessed. It was an Eluvian, one of those magical mirrors that Merrill had been so obsessed with. It allowed Amladaris to send messages to every ship in her fleet through a collection of crystal balls looted from elven ruins that each ship’s captain had in their possession. That communication system was the pride and joy of the Tevinter Imperium Navy. Fenris wanted nothing more than to smash it and cut Amladaris’s throat with one of the shards.

Shouts and flashes were coming from outside the door and Fenris cursed. More damn distractions. He’d almost worn away this rope around his wrist, if he just had five more minutes...

“Don’t think I can’t see you, knife-ear!”

Fenris gritted his teeth as Admiral Amladaris stormed over towards him. When Fenris had first met her, after the guards who’d caught him had taken him to her office, she’d looked extremely official in her perfect uniform and tight, severe bun. Now, with her hair wild and her uniform torn and bloodstained, she looked like a banshee. Sounded like one too.

“You dare think you can escape at a time like this?” Amladaris slapped Fenris hard before grabbing more rope from a pile on the floor. “This’ll teach you not to test your new mistress!” Fenris spat at the Admiral as she tried to tie down his arm even tighter, something he immediately regretted as Amladaris screamed in horror and punched him square in the nose, breaking it and almost knocking him out as his head hit the table. Through blurred eyes Fenris could see Amladaris bring out a knife and cut a nick into her finger, blood welling up from the wound.

“Not obedient yet, are we? Maybe it’s time for a little discipline. Absolute discipline.” A ball of blood floated away from the wound and flitted towards Fenris, who desperately tried to back away from it. Just as Amladaris cackled and the blood neared Fenris’s mouth the door burst open, the force of the explosion knocking Amladaris off of her feet. The blood droplet fell to the floor, harmless now, but Fenris wasn’t looking at that. He was fixated on the figure standing in the doorway, a woman surrounded by a twisting serpent of fire and blood that gave her the appearance of a demon from the Black City itself. But, Fenris realised as the woman used her magic to press Amladaris up against the wall, it wasn’t. It was Calpernia.

“You,” Amladaris hissed. “I know you. The Venatori leader. The traitor. The heretic.” The Admiral spat. “What in The Maker’s name are you doing here, you venomous witch?” Calpernia simply smiled smugly and clicked her fingers. With a rear of its fiery head the serpent of magical blood and fire that twisted around Calpernia dived towards Amladaris, flying down her throat as she gagged and choking. Admiral Amladaris gasped for a second, fell back against the wall and then slid down, before her eyes flickered open. They were now red.

“What can I do for you, Mistress?” Amladaris asked Calpernia as she pulled herself up. Calpernia simply walked over to Fenris, drew a knife and cut him free, helping her friend to his feet.

“Get me a look at the Magna Navale,” Calpernia called to Amladaris, who tapped the Eluvian on the wall. A view came up of the once mighty naval base and Calpernia smiled as she saw it was now a smouldering ruin. There was no way Logger the Bane could have survived that. Her heart then sank as she remembered Zanzibar. Maker, she thought to herself, let him be ok.

“This thing can show you more than just a view, right?” Calpernia asked, to which Amladaris nodded.

“Incredible,” Fenris said in awe as he walked over to them. “I had a friend with an Eluvian once; I read her notes on it. It couldn’t do half of the stuff this one can.”

“Each type of Eluvian has a different purpose,” Amladaris responded robotically. “The most common is a method of transportation but this type is best served for communication and observation. The mirror can communicate through the crystal balls tied to it and provide a view of any person or place within around five miles.”

“Perfect,” said Calpernia. “Show me Elfrondi Zanzibar.” The mirror shimmered for a brief second before showing Zanzibar staggering away from the ruins of the Magna Navale. Calpernia and Fenris both sighed with relief. He didn’t appear to be wounded. “Good,” Calpernia continued. “Show me Logger the Bane.” The mirror shimmered again and Calpernia cursed as she saw Logger the Bane leading a squad of Tal-Vashoth along the hills away from the Magna Navale. Thankfully they didn’t seem to be anywhere near Zanzibar. “Well,” said Calpernia. “One out of two isn’t bad. There’s one last thing I need...” She leant over and whispered into Admiral Amladaris’s ear. The Admiral made no attempt to show she’d acknowledged what she’d been told but stepped towards the mirror.

“Is there any way off this ship that doesn’t involve swimming?” Calpernia asked Fenris. “We’ll need one fast.”

“There are schooners and gunboats dry-docked in the bottom deck,” Fenris responded. “We can use one of them to escape.”

Calpernia nodded at Fenris and the two of them dashed out of the room, leaving Amladaris talking into the mirror.

“All ships,” Amladaris ordered. “All ships open fire on The Leviathan. The Tal-Vashoth have seized control of the ship, I’m the only one left. Sink this ship while you can. It’s been an honour.”

***

They’d barely made it back to shore, having spent the whole journey avoiding cannon fire and debris before having to dash the ship onto the rocks after deciding that docking at the Magna Navale was unsafe. After killing the Tevinter officer Calpernia had enthralled and forced to sail them to shore Calpernia and Fenris had sat on the beach for a while, watching The Leviathan sink almost the entire Tevinter fleet before finally being outmatched and exploding completely. Then the two Fog Warriors had headed back to the small camp Calpernia and Zanzibar had set up on the way there, where they’d been greeted by an incredibly relieved Zanzibar, and sat down for a meal.

“I knew someone would come,” Fenris said with a beaming smile as he tucked into the nug stew Zanzibar had prepared for them. “Well it looks like our Qunari alliance is secure, and Logger the Bane isn’t looking too good after that battle. I can’t wait until I get back to the thaig and tell Heptarian.” Fenris looked up at Calpernia and Zanzibar, who had shot warning looks at each other. “I thought he’d come here himself, guess he trusted you two enough.” Frowning, he put his bowl down. “Wait, no, he should have come. You can’t have known that the Tal-Vashoth would be attacking and Heptarian couldn’t have expected the two of you to take it on your own. Where is he?” Fenris demanded. Zanzibar and Calpernia looked at each other, just once. But it was enough. Calpernia got up and moved next to Fenris, laying a hand on his shoulder.

“Fenris... there’s something we need to tell you. About Heptarian.”


	11. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fog Warriors and Qunari have secured their alliance and are preparing to destroy the Tal-Vashoth. All the need to do is weaken the enemy and they can finally end Logger the Bane.

The inner circle of the Fog Warrior leadership stood before the mighty gates of the Qunari fortress in front of them, gazing boldly up at the horned guards that glared down at them from the battlements in suspicion. Octavian stood at the front of the group, totally calm. But of course he was. Fenris clung by his leader’s side, ready to spring into action the minute something went wrong. Calpernia was worried about him, he’d been on edge ever since hearing about Heptarian and she wondered if he now cared if he lived or died as long as he protected his friends. Calpernia herself was behind them with Zanzibar, the two of them holding hands without even realising when faced with the daunting fortress. Finally Cassius hung at the back, showing a nervousness that Calpernia now knew was just a ruse. Seeing the Warden deal with Octavian after the loss of the thaig had reminded her that he was a Grey Warden and Fog Warrior, a combination of the two ultimate orders of fighting for good. He wasn’t just the bumbling scientist she’d taken him for.  
Finally the mighty doors to the fortress swung open, throwing up a cloud of dust that simply drifted over the bubble of air Octavian quickly conjured up with a casual flick of his wrist. Koslun Fortress was the first fortress set up by the Qunari upon arriving on Seheron and had stood ever since, a terrifying reminder of Qunari strength and power to the people on the island. One day it would be razed to the ground, Calpernia swore it. But not today. Today they would forge an alliance with the Qunari that would shake Seheron to its very core.

As the dust cleared Calpernia could see a small figure step out, flanked by a squad of Qunari. Tallis greeted the Fog Warriors with a curt nod and a smile for Fenris, which he replied to with a glare.

“So nice of you to finally join us,” Tallis declared. “And here I was thinking Fenris would never clear up the seas. Good job on that by the way, went better than I could ever have thought. Sorry to hear about your base though.” Fenris looked like he was about to rip Tallis’s heart out. “You three at the back,” Tallis nodded at Calpernia, Zanzibar and Cassius. “You get escorts.” The Qunari around Tallis broke off and surrounded the three of them, two to each person. “You’re mages, we can’t leave you unwatched. Octavian, however, is exempt from this out of respect.” Tallis turned on her heels and walked into the fortress, the Fog Warriors and their Qunari escorts following.

“I’m going to kill her,” Fenris muttered under his breath to Calpernia. “Then you’re going to jumpstart her heart, then I’m going to kill her again.”

The Fog Warriors were lead along a huge courtyard, leers and glares shot at them from every angle. There were thousands of Qunari here, Calpernia realised. Far too many to take on if this went wrong. Tallis led the group inside and down a long, foreboding hallway covered head to toe in Qunari flags and leading to a huge set of wooden double doors with the symbol of the Qun carved into them. Maybe that was the Qunari’s last defence if the fortress fell, making it hard for the new occupants to redecorate. As the double doors swung open they all entered the huge war room. An enormous and perfectly detailed map of Seheron lay on a table in the middle of the room, the edge of the room filled with Qunari guards. But the most striking thing in the room was not the great map, or the armed guards, but the man that sat upon the three meter high throne at the very back of the room, a red carpet leading up to him. The throne appeared to be carved purely from oak and had Qun symbols carved everywhere, and despite its huge size it could do nothing to diminish the enormous man that sat in it. He was huge, his perfect bronze skin rippling with the biggest muscles Calpernia had ever seen on a person. His stern face was angular and handsome, with an undoubtedly strong chin concealed by a white goatee and white dreadlocks falling from his head down to his waist. All he wore were giant red metal pauldrons bearing the Qun symbol and a leather skirt that appeared to be made out of a collection of belts. As the Fog Warriors entered he got up from his throne, his very footsteps making the ground shake. Some said that his name had once been Sten, that he’d fought in the Fifth Blight, and that he’d been a close friend and travelling companion of the Hero of Ferelden. But all anyone knew for sure was that he was now The Arishok, the mighty leader of all the Qunari military forces. Some called him the greatest man in all Thedas, some called him the greatest threat, but no-one doubted that he could probably easily rip the head from a dragon with his bare hands.

Octavian, Tallis, Fenris and the Qunari bowed as The Arishok drew closer, the others following suit after a gesture from Fenris. As they rose again The Arishok looked down upon them with a withering glare, before extending a giant hand to Octavian. The Fog Warrior looked ridiculous as he shook it; the hand was as big as his head.

“I believe this is the formal greeting in the bas lands,” The Arishok boomed. “Come, we have much to discuss.” The Arishok nodded at the guards, who left the room, and stood before the mighty war table. Tallis went to stand by her leader, while the Fog Warriors stood at the opposite side of the table.

“I assume you are aware of the new information regarding the fortress of Logger the Bane?” Tallis asked, to which Octavian shook his head. The elf pointed to a spot on the map, a thin, low but long valley stretching for almost a mile and leading to the coastlands.

“Without our knowledge the Tal-Vashoth appear to have constructed a fortress upon one of the most strategically advantageous places upon the island,” The Arishok declared. “The Calvariam Valley, a long valley with an inbuilt cave system leading to a peak named Serratis Peak. Serratis Peak is completely surrounded by walls of jagged rock, meaning no army can attack it from the side and it is not at risk from naval bombardment from behind. A frontal assault is the only way to take the fortress built upon it, and that involves passing through The Calvariam Valley. And no army could survive that. The valley is only four or five Qunari troops wide, meaning cramped fighting conditions on the way there. And the cave system that runs throughout the walls of the valley is full of Tal-Vashoth. Anyone trying to pass through the valley would be attacked from all directions by Tal-Vashoth and be slaughtered.”

Octavian stroked his chin and pursed his lips, peering down at the map. Finally he looked up again. “Is there some way to take the cave system? Perhaps remove that advantage without the Tal-Vashoth even knowing?”

Tallis nodded. “Our scouts found a way in.” She tapped a piece of coastland on the map. “There’s a path here that leads into the cave system. You Fog Warriors send your commandos in to take the cave system, then the Qunari attack. The Tal-Vashoth won’t expect our armies to reach the fortress, they won’t be prepared. I imagine we’ll get halfway along the valley before they realise something is wrong and send their armies to meet us. That’s when the Fog Warriors strike from the caves, cutting down the Tal-Vashoth and carving us a path to the fortress.”

“There is one other matter than requires handling,” The Arishok said. “While the death of Admiral Amladaris benefits us greatly, the Tal-Vashoth attack on the Magna Navale... worries us. We sent you to kill Amladaris because we believed she was helping Logger the Bane smuggle red lyrium onto the island. Yet he attacked her base. That would suggest the Tal-Vashoth already have all the red lyrium they need and wanted to cut all loose ends. Even if we kill Logger the Bane and destroy his army, red lyrium may still infest the island. We must destroy it.”

“Thankfully,” Tallis said. “We have a plan for that too. Our scouts looted the ruins of the Magna Navale and found a map in what had been Amladaris’s desk showing the location of the cove the red lyrium is stored in. You have the technology to destroy red lyrium, yes? You call them Blightbane Bombs?” She tapped a small cove at the bottom of the map. “Before the attack begins I suggest a small squad is sent to destroy the red lyrium reserves and stop whatever the Tal-Vashoth are planning. May I suggest myself to lead the squad, accompanied by our two mage friends?” Tallis gestured at Calpernia and Zanzibar.

“If you insist,” Octavian replied, much to Calpernia’s chagrin. Maybe one day she’d get a say in these things. Octavian turned to The Arishok. “While the two of us stay here to plan the attack, I suggest we send our three volunteers to destroy the red lyrium as soon as possible. Fenris will stay with me as a bodyguard, while Cassius is to be given all the help and resources he can to manufacture as many Blightbane Bombs as possible. Are we agreed?” All around the table nodded. “Perfect. Good luck, everyone. Today marks one of the greatest moments in Seheron’s history: our first step to cleansing it of corruption once and for all.”

***

“I was hoping to catch you alone. Not in the murder way, in the cool, seductive, mysterious private conversation way.”

Calpernia didn’t have to get up to know who it was. She waved Zanzibar over to sit by the campfire with her, smiling as he sat beside her. The two of them had been travelling for a few hours now, accompanied by Tallis and three Qunari soldiers. Now all the Qunari slept and they were finally alone.

“You know,” Zanzibar continued. “That distraction was very convincing. Almost like a real kiss, I must be honest.” He smiled at her. “How real did it feel to you?”

Calpernia didn’t answer, instead blushing lightly and resting her head on Zanzibar’s shoulder. Finally she looked up at him with those round, green eyes Zanzibar thought were just so enchanting and smiled at him. Her smile was the best thing about her, in Zanzibar’s opinion. Especially that cute little gap between her two front teeth.

“I used to think what I really want in life was a cause,” Calpernia said. “You know I was a slave. I was kept bound and forced to serve a fool of a man, forever kept in indignity and suffering. When Corypheus came to recruit me I thought my dreams had come true. But I just went from one cruel master to another. I left the cause of serving Erasthenes to follow the cause of Tevinter nationalism. Then I left that cause for that of the Fog Warriors. But to be honest, for a while I never felt like I belonged in the Fog Warriors. That was until I got to know you.” She put her arm around Zanzibar. “After every mission, you were the only one who always made sure I was ok. While the other Fog Warriors shunned me or didn’t make time for me, you came to visit me. And when I noticed all that I finally felt like I belonged. Erasthenes would never have done that, Corypheus certainly would never have done that, Octavian would never do that. But you did, and that completed me. I don’t think I’ve ever really wanted a cause in life. I’ve just wanted someone to care about me. And here you are, the first person ever to care about me. You’re my cause. You complete me.”

Calpernia looked up into Elfrondi Zanzibar’s face, which gazed down on her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world, and then kissed him. She kissed him with more force and passion than she’d ever thought she had, before getting up and straddling him, pushing him down into a laying position on the ground. She broke away from the kiss and looked at Zanzibar’s awestruck face, grinning wildly.

“Come on,” she said, drawing her face closer to his and moving her hand further and further up his legs. She shivered with pleasure as she felt him tense and then relax as she hooked a finger into his trousers and began to gently pull them down. “Elfrondi Zanzibar, dashing maverick, ladies man. I’ve never done this before, you know,” Calpernia whispered in his ear. “Fancy showing me how it’s done?”

***

The sun rose over Seheron that morning, yet no birds sang. A birdsong hadn’t been heard over Seheron in decades. The natives probably had some story about that, Tallis noted. A story ending in the birdsong returning along with an ancient hero who liberated the island. How quaint.

“You two try and keep up,” Tallis called back to Calpernia and Zanzibar, who were trailing behind and standing far too close together. Well, with all of the noise they were making last night Tallis was just glad Calpernia could still walk properly. The red lyrium storage cove was just over the hill, they were almost there.

“Shhh,” one of the Qunari whispered, and everyone ducked down. Over the other side of the low hill was a Tal-Vashoth, veins glowing red. The Qunari soldier, an Ashaad, nocked an arrow into his bow and fired, shooting the Tal-Vashoth dead in the eye and killing it. Quick and clean.

“This confirms we have the right place, I suppose,” Calpernia whispered. “Should we attack?”

Tallis shook her head. “The soldiers can attack. The three of us are using stealth.” She turned to the Qunari soldiers. “Make The Arishok proud. Maras Shokra. Anaan Esaam Qun.”  
With that, the Qunari soldiers leapt to their feet and charged towards the cove, weapons drawn. With a sigh Tallis picked herself up, Calpernia and Zanzibar following suit.  
“They’re goners,” the Qunari elf sighed. “Come on, our mission is the priority. We destroy the red lyrium, they just keep them off us.”

***

The trio crept around the cliff-face near the cove, fully aware of the waves lapping the jagged rocks below them. Edging their way into the cove, the three of them entered the main body of the cave system. Red lyrium was everywhere: lining the walls, sticking from the floor and ceiling, even clinging to the furniture. There wasn’t a single Tal-Vashoth to be seen, but the sounds of battle to the far side of the cove told them where they were. Calpernia just prayed that the Qunari would take down plenty of Tal-Vashoth before falling.

“This doesn’t feel right,” Zanzibar whispered. He hopped down and examined the equipment strewn around the cove. Shovels, pickaxes, even some empty crates of explosives. “This looks like mining equipment. Where are the weapons? Where’s the shipping equipment? Where are the storage containers? I thought the Tal-Vashoth planned to ship red lyrium all across the island. I thought they planned to corrupt the whole of Seheron. This just looks like they’ve been doing a lot of digging.”

“There’s more over here,” Calpernia called out. “Plans for what look like some sort of prison complex. Maps of the Deep Roads. Nothing about mining more lyrium to Taint. It looks like they’ve been digging... down. Down into the Deep Roads, and not an area that seems particularly lyrium-rich.”

“This isn’t our priority,” Tallis ordered, taking one of Cassius’s Blightbane Bombs from her belt and priming it. “We destroy the red lyrium then the Tal-Vashoth. If we all make it through that we can worry about this later.” Tallis lay the Blightbane Bomb down next to a pillar of red lyrium, stepped back and let the bomb go off. There was an enormous flash, a crashing sound and when the light cleared Calpernia could see the lyrium was now a pure blue and lay in scattered shards. Cassius really was a genius.

The three of them set to work destroying the red lyrium, dismantling Logger the Bane’s stockpiles piece by piece, but Calpernia couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. Like more wrong that a cave full of Tainted lyrium. The red lyrium potion, the one she’d kept on her all this time, was still in her pocket and throbbing. Lyrium was alive, wasn’t it? Well this time it didn’t just seem to be reacting to the red lyrium around it, like back at the Magna Navale. It seemed like it was trying to warn her.

Calpernia yelped as a shadow passed over her before disappearing. A flash of red flashed past in the dark. She heard the sound of boots on stone. They weren’t alone.

“Zanzi-” Calpernia tried to call out but she wasn’t fast enough. Out from the darkness a steel gauntlet shot out, grabbing her by the throat to silence her and lifting her into the air, hissing and kicking. The figure, still holding her, stepped into the light. The potion in her pocket was practically screaming as Calpernia looked down at the sick red smile of Ser Delrin Barris.

“Barris...” Calpernia wheezed. “You... how...?”

Barris smiled a soft, sinister at his former prisoner. “Thought you were rid of me, didn’t you? Thought I’d fallen with the others in the Arbor Wilds. Thought I’d been sent to the dark side of The Fade along with Corypheus, or been chained up like an animal along with Samson. I’m a little more... resourceful than that. In fact, I left long before any of that happened.”

“How?” Calpernia asked, gasping for breath. “Why come here? Why work with the Tal-Vashoth?”

Barris chuckled softly. “Because I needed an army. You’d have understood, if you’d taken the potion. The red lyrium, it... it calls to you. It sings, it guides, it loves. That song, that which you call the Taint, is what made me follow Corypheus. A living embodiment of the song. Until I found a better master. It was Corypheus who led me to her, actually. In a way.”

Calpernia was still struggling, no longer for freedom but air, just a little air to stop the lights dancing in front of her eyes.

“After the Battle of Haven, Corypheus decided to spread his influence on a wider scale. An Inquisition that only operates in southern Thedas can’t do much heroism in the north, can it? Corypheus wanted to increase our influence in the northern part of Thedas and sent me and a group of your people to Seheron to try and find recruits among the Tevinters for the Venatori. I found something better. I found a Calling. I heard it as soon as I got to the island and sourced it to here. Under here, at least. There’s an Archdemon under Seheron, Calpernia. The Archdemon Lucasan. As soon as I figured this out, interpreted the words of the Calling, I knew what to do. I kill the Venatori mages and corrupted the soldiers, stationed them here. I formed an alliance with the warlord Logger the Bane and began uniting then corrupting the Tal-Vashoth. After I returned to the mainland I spent months having red lyrium shipped from the south to here, building my army. The Tal-Vashoth will dominate Seheron, then we’ll focus all efforts on digging. Digging until we punch a hole right through the ceiling of Lucasan’s prison. And then? Then we fill him with red lyrium. A regular Archdemon is powerful but one loaded up on red lyrium? Unstoppable. The Blight will dominate the world and all will submit to the glory of the Calling and the Taint. I’m going to perfect the world.”

“It’s doing fine as it is.” A voice sounded behind Barris. Before the Red Templar could turn Zanzibar struck from the shadows, plunging a dagger into Barris’s back. Barris dropped Calpernia and spun around, striking Zanzibar across the face. The dagger protruded from his back but seemingly caused him no harm at all. Eyes burning red, Barris strode towards Zanzibar but the Fog Warrior mage stuck out his hands and sent a fireball at the Red Templar, sending him flying backwards, but Barris landed squarely on his feet and drew his sword. Tallis darted out from the shadows and slashed at Barris but the red-veined man simply smacked her away and swung his blade at her neck, missing by an inch as his elven opponent ducked. Calpernia drew her staff and threw a beam of energy that struck Barris so hard it tore a hole right through his chest, obliterating his heart.  
Barris simply stood there, looked down at the hole and smiled a bloody smile. Nothing. It had done nothing at all.

Grinning like a madman, Ser Barris resumed his assault. Tallis tried to slice his sword hand from his arm but Barris smacked her on the head with the hilt, knocking her to the ground. She didn’t get up, but before Barris could finish her off Zanzibar charged forwards, cocooned in an orb of energy, and punched the Red Templar so hard he smashed against the wall and left a web of cracks. This didn’t seem to faze Barris, however, who stood up, grabbed his sword and charged at Zanzibar. Calpernia dove between her lover and enemy, her staff blocking the blade, but Barris tripped her up and kicked her in the face as she hit the ground. Still exhausted and out of mana from casting his spell, Zanzibar could do nothing as Ser Delrin Barris plunged his sword into the Fog Warrior’s abdomen. Calpernia could only scream as Barris then yanked the blade out and Zanzibar fell limply to the ground, collapsing in a heap.

Ser Barris stood over Calpernia, his blade covered in Zanzibar’s blood, and looked down at her with a fire in his eyes. “You can’t stand in my way,” the monster hissed. “You don’t understand. You can’t hear the song, the Calling. The Taint isn’t a taint, it’s a blessing. A cure. Red lyrium can do so much. It can save a man from the brink of death. It can give any mundane creature the power of a god. The whole world needs to feel it, feel the glory of the great Lucasan. I will not deprive the world of ascension. THE GREAT SONG MUST BE ANSWERED!” Barris screamed. “I WILL HAVE MY ASCENSION!”

Barris raised his blade, preparing to chop off Calpernia’s head, as the bloody and wounded Zanzibar pulled himself up and shoved his hand into the hole where Barris’s heart had been and dropped in a Blightbane Bomb. Calpernia only just had time to shield her eyes before the bomb went off with a huge flash of light. As Calpernia’s vision cleared she could see what was left of Ser Delrin Barris: a smouldering pile of ash, the hilt of a Templar blade lying upon it.

“Calpernia...”

Tears welling up in her eyes, Calpernia dashed over to Zanzibar, who lay bleeding on the ground. Smiling weakly, the Fog Warrior took her hand in his as the tears began to stream down her face. In the corner of her eye she could see Tallis pull herself up and look over with shock. She didn’t care. Her whole world was dying right in front of her eyes.  
“I guess... I guess I won’t see Seheron free after all.” Zanzibar chuckled weakly. “It’s up to you now. You, Octavian and Cassius. Please, promise you’ll make me... proud...” Elfrondi Zanzibar released one final, slow breath and laid his head back, closing his eyes.

“I... I’m sorry.” Tallis said, tentatively resting a hand on Calpernia’s shoulder.

Calpernia screamed, batting Tallis away and punching the wall with a fist of lightning. She threw orbs of fire and bolts of lightning across the cave, split the stones with gestures and destroy the red lyrium deposits with Blightbane Bombs thrown with all her might. And finally, when she was done, she knelt by Elfrondi Zanzibar and cried, sobbing as she felt the faint beat of his hard and the throb of the red lyrium potion begin to dim.

Wait. Of course.

“Calpernia?” Tallis asked nervously as the mages eyes lit up and she rummaged around in her pocket. The Qunari elf then practically leaped back as Calpernia took the red lyrium potion from her pocket.

“Red lyrium potion,” Calpernia announced. “Can turn any mage into a Red Mage. A being of extreme Tainted power. You heard what Barris said. ‘Red lyrium can do so much. It can save a man from the brink of death’. Zanzibar is still alive. I can do it. I can give him the potion and save him.”

“Turn Zanzibar into... into one of those things?” Tallis was shocked. “That’s insane, he wouldn’t want-”

Calpernia flicked her wrist and sent a bolt of lightning into Tallis, knocking the elf to the ground and leaving her to flail and spasm. She’d be ok. But she would not get in her way. Shaking with anticipation, feeling Zanzibar’s faint heartbeat begin to fade, Calpernia opened the vial of red lyrium potion and pressed it to Zanzibar’s lips. Then she poured, she poured that red lyrium into his mouth and felt it course down his throat. Then the vial was empty. The potion had been drunk. It was over.

Then Elfrondi Zanzibar opened his red, glowing eyes.


	12. Sunsets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All preparations are in place. It is time to destroy Logger the Bane.

Zanzibar shot up and grabbed Calpernia by the throat, his red eyes widen and glowing manically, then threw her across the cave as he stood up. Calpernia could only watch on in horror as Zanzibar began to change.

Red lyrium crystals erupted from his veins and in seconds his entire left arm was a jagged pillar of red lyrium, each finger a colossal claw of glowing rock. His right arm twisted and contorted as the Tainted lyrium emerged from it, eventually being shaped into the form of a jagged and curved scythe of glowing crystal. While one side of his face remained human but for the glowing red veins and eye, the other was marred horrifically by a half-mask of red lyrium that twisted his features. As the transformation completed Elfrondi Zanzibar let out an ungodly screech that felt like it was stabbing Calpernia’s own mind. And once he was done he looked down at the terrified Calpernia, who lay shaking on the ground before him, and uttered a single word.

“C-C-Calp-Calpernia...” the monster stuttered, taking a tentative step back. Then he took one last glance at the woman he could no longer love and fled.

***

“The Qunari have a plan. We’re just going to add our own... embellishments.”

After the loss of Harrowmont Thaig, the remaining Fog Warriors had regrouped and made their base in the cliffside caves they’d called home before Cassius had found them their new home. There was nowhere near enough room for all of them, Fenris had noted, so Octavian had sent the majority of commandos out into the wilderness to scout out and eliminate any Tal-Vashoth camps on the island. They wanted to make sure the destruction of Serratis Peak would mean the end of the Tal-Vashoth once and for all. But, Fenris realised bitterly, he wasn’t sure how much of Seheron there was left worth fighting for.

Tallis had brought Calpernia back a few hours ago before disappearing. Fenris had been shaken to the core as this strong, formidable woman had fallen into his arms crying her eyes out. And then he found out why. The fate Zanzibar had suffered. Fenris wasn’t sure if he believed in The Maker, but he had no time for a god that allowed these things to happen. Calpernia had gone to bed to recover as best she could, she’d be filled in come the morning. As for Octavian, Cassius and Fenris himself there was planning to do.

“With all the problems with the Tevinters and Tal-Vashoth we’re in danger of forgetting the threat the Qunari pose,” Octavian continued, before gesturing to the map before them of the Calvariam Valley. “The Qunari have located a route for our commandos to infiltrate the cave system the Tal-Vashoth use, but that reminded me of a certain something.” The Fog Warrior leader dug into his satchel and pulled out an old, yellowed parchment map which he lay down on the table. “Old maps of the Calvariam Valley and the cave system, made by the early Fog Warriors when they were but a ragtag bunch of renegades. They show a path from the cave system into the fortress at Serratis Peak. We can infiltrate the fortress and kill Logger the Bane without the help of the Qunari troops.”

Fenris mused for a while, looking down at the maps, then looked up again with a look of irritation. “So the Qunari alliance is useless? We wasted our time? I don’t believe this.”

All Octavian could do was smile. “Of course not, Fenris. Here’s what I’m suggesting...”

***

It was time.

They all stood there before a mass of Qunari soldiers and Fog Warrior commandos, the two armies glaring at each other from a distance. Before the Fog Warrior armies stood what was left of their leadership: Octavian, Fenris, Calpernia and the Grey Warden Cassius. At the head of the Qunari armies was the mighty Arishok, standing resplendent before his forces, the wily elf Tallis slinking around by his side. In just a few minutes the Fog Warriors would infiltrate the Calvariam Valley cave system and slaughter the Tal-Vashoth within. Then the mighty forces of the Qunari would march near unopposed up the valley and take the fortress. A glowing moment in Seheron’s history for all but the corrupted, sickening Tal-Vashoth within.

“We stand here today with a chance to wipe the traitorous Tal-Vashoth scum from these lands!” The Arishok cried out to the cheering hordes of oxmen. “We will cleanse the Taint from these lands and bring glory to all! Marass Shokra! Anaan! Esaam! Qun!” The Qunari forces cheered and stomped their feet so loudly Calpernia thought it might start an earthquake. It was a terrifying sight but she’d faced worse. Octavian had filled her in on the plan. Losing Zanzibar had left a pit in her soul so deep it could never be filled but this would help. Bringing glory and liberation to Seheron. She just had to make it count.

“Fog Warriors!” Octavian cried out. “Now is the time for-”

“There is no time for speeches, bas!” The Arishok barked. “You know the plan, move out!”

Sighing, Octavian signalled the Fog Warrior commandos to go. Fenris would lead them, Calpernia and Cassius by his side. Octavian himself would stick with the back ranks. He wasn’t a young man, he was leaving the glory to the younger ones. As the Fog Warriors disappeared around the coast and towards the secret entrances to the cave system, The Arishok knelt down and whispered to Tallis.

“Something is amiss. Follow them, keep an eye on the Venatori witch and see where she goes. Do not fail me, Tallis.”

***

The commandos moved stealthily through the cave system, cutting down the unprepared Tal-Vashoth like they were nothing. As Fenris and his men moved through the caves Cassius took Calpernia off to one side and began etching a rune onto the surface of a wall.

“If Octavian’s information is accurate the door to the fortress should be just through here and this sigil should... aha!” The Grey Warden exclaimed with surprised delight as the surface of the wall slid into the ground to reveal a cave. “Splendid. You have the Blightbane Bombs?”

Calpernia nodded, she and Cassius had an entire belt of them each, as did Fenris. Unfortunately The Arishok had insisted he be allowed a few from their limited supply. The two mages crept up through the cave, making their way through a tunnel until they saw a light. Seeing a door before them Calpernia twisted the handle and crept inside before retching and taking a step back. They were in some form of food store but it would appear red lyrium took away the need for food. It was all black and mouldy. Covering their noses, Calpernia and Cassius dashed into the next room and shut the door behind them. They were in the main fortress, good. As they crept along they heard what sounded like a firework exploding. Octavian’s signal, the caves were clear and the Qunari could begin the attack. Calpernia gasped as a patrol of seven Tal-Vashoth turned the corner and saw them but Cassius threw a Blightbane Bomb at them and reduced them all to dust. Calpernia smiled. Everyone had a weakness, even if they were jacked up on red lyrium.

“Just through here,” Cassius whispered as they neared a door. “The throne room. Logger the Bane will be in here, I’m sure of it.” And sure enough, they saw him as they opened the door, pacing around the room barking orders at his men.

“Do something!” the Tainted warlord roared at the dozen soldiers in the room with him. “Why aren’t the men in the caves attacking the Qunari! What is going on here?” Logger the Bane strode up to one of the Tal-Vashoth, who stood eerily silent, and grabbed his face. “Where is Barris with this month’s supplies? Tell me, you pathetic pawns!” With a mighty roar the Tal-Vashoth leader tore the soldier’s head from his body and threw it across the room where it hit the wall with a crunch as the body fell to the floor. The other soldiers stayed still. “Dathrasi,” Logger the Bane cursed under his breath. “The perfect, obedient soldiers. The most simple-minded people. This is what I’m to be a god to? Absurd. Go,” he gestured to his soldiers. “Join the men fighting in the valley. Except you two,” he pointed to two of the soldiers. “I will need bodyguards for if they make it this far.” The soldiers, albeit the two assigned bodyguards, marched off out of the room.

“Perfect,” Calpernia whispered. “Ready a Blightbane Bomb in-” She couldn’t finish her sentence before a figure dropped down from the shadows of the ceiling and struck down Logger the Bane’s two bodyguards with a dagger in each hand. The Tal-Vashoth warlord turned around as Tallis stood up to meet him, a Blightbane Bomb in hand.

“Ah, little elf,” Logger the Bane said with a smirk as he gazed down upon the tiny Tallis with those red eyes. “What is it they call you, elf? Tallis? ‘To Solve’. How quaint. Am I the problem you’ve been sent to solve, little elf? By the Qunari who right now march against my hordes?” Tallis still hadn’t made her move so Logger the Bane turned and marched towards the window, gazing out onto the battlefield. “Come,” the Tal-Vashoth invited. “Come stand by me, and witness how your mighty Qunari armies fare.”

Nervously, Tallis took a tentative step forwards. Calpernia cursed silently as she and Cassius crept into the room. How had Tallis known how to get in? Had she followed them and taken a different route? She’d like to avoid killing the elf if she could. But as she saw the shocked look on Tallis’s face she realised the Ben-Hassrath agent might not feel the same towards her anymore.

In the Calvariam Valley below the Qunari and Tal-Vashoth forces had clashed, each taking up half the valley. But both were faced with a common enemy. The Fog Warrior forces were striking from the caves, massacring the Qunari and Tal-Vashoth alike from all angles. It had been Octavian’s idea, and was so simple yet had occurred to no other. In all their efforts to gain the Qunari alliance they’d almost forgotten that the Qunari were their enemies. So Octavian had suggested killing two birds with one stone: they had the cave systems, why not use them against both enemies? Destroy the Qunari and Tal-Vashoth armies together. Free Seheron from two threats, not just one. And it was working. The one thing that bothered Calpernia was that she couldn’t see The Arishok. The view was far away but he should stick out like a huge, muscular, sword-swinging sore thumb.

“Watch as your armies fall, stabbed in the back by your allies,” Logger the Bane continued. “I know you’ve doubted the Qun before, Tallis. I was in the Ben-Hassrath before I turned and united the Tal-Vashoth, I was assigned to monitor you for a time. That business with the Templar and the Saarebas? You almost turned away from the Qun. And you still can. What is there left to fight for?”

“There’s me.” Sounded a voiced from behind Calpernia and Cassius. Calpernia turned to see who it was and was me by an enormous fist that smacked her so hard in the face she was stunned her neck didn’t break. The Arishok knocked Calpernia to the ground and then slapped Cassius across the face, knocking him out, before standing to face Logger the Bane. Tallis went to activate her Blightbane Bomb but Logger the Bane shoved her aside and strode forward, drawing a mighty red lyrium axe from a sheath on his back at the same time as The Arishok drew his sword.

“I knew you would betray us, bas,” The Arishok spat. “I’ll execute the two of you once I am done with this...” he looked at Logger the Bane with seething rage. “...this abomination.”

Logger the Bane chuckled lightly. “Still spitting out Koslun’s scripture, Sten? You were always the perfect Qunari pawn, the very model of a Qun-loving drone. When I defected I asked you to come with me and you tried to kill me. So now I’m going to rule this island and you’ll be nothing but a head on a spike.”

Calpernia, face still stinging and bruised, pulled herself up to face Logger the Bane. “Rule the island? I know what you’re planning. I met Ser Barris and I killed him. Before he tied he told me about Lucasan, about how you’re all just slaves to the Taint. You’re not a god. You’re a puppet.” Calpernia had expected the warlord to be taken aback. Instead he let out a bellowing laugh.

“Ah, so that’s where Barris has gotten to,” Logger the Bane replied. “That pathetic, snivelling little wretch. Most of my soldiers, these Tal-Vashoth, have the mental capacity of a nug. They immediately become the brain-dead drones I despise when exposed to red lyrium. Men like Barris? Much worse. He thought himself a higher being, a prophet of the Calling, but he was nothing more than a darkspawn enslaved by the Taint and yearning after the Archdemons. I am a much greater being. A god of the Taint, someone who has mastered the effects of red lyrium and made it a slave to me, not the other way around. Gods like me are few. Your General Samson was one, Knight-Captain Denam was another. I never had any intention of awakening Lucasan, I just lied to Barris to get his supplies. I’m the only god walking this world and leaving behind Tainted footprints.”

“You are no god, you sickening disgrace,” The Arishok retorted. “I am more than you. I am no longer a Sten of the Beresaad but The Arishok of the entire Qun. You are little more than a stain. And I will cleanse you.”

With a mighty war cry the two enormous men charged at each other, their weapons clashing. The Arishok seemed to be the better fighter but that didn’t make much difference: every cut he opened up on Logger the Bane’s body healed over in an instant, replaced by a patch of red lyrium. The Tal-Vashoth warlord’s Tainted axe was a far greater danger and The Arishok had to focus all his attention on stopping it from making a single cut. Logger the Bane had backed The Arishok into a corner and was almost in a position to make the killing blow before Tallis threw her Blightbane Bomb at him. Before the grenade could go off, however, Logger the Bane batted it to the other side of the room with his hand where it went off, harming no-one. Tallis leapt onto Logger the Bane, her daggers plunged into him, but a spike of red lyrium erupted from his back and would have impaled Tallis had she not jumped to safety. All the while Calpernia stood watching as her two enemies duelled. Cassius was still out cold.

“If only you could see what I see, Sten!” Logger the Bane cried as he kicked Tallis out of the way and swung his axe as hard as he could, knocking the sword from The Arishok’s hand. “A life free from the Qun. Where all our people are free to choose what path we want. I had to turn to red lyrium for that, as did so many others. If someone as powerful as you could only see then no Qunari would ever have to walk my path.” Logger the Bane kicked The Arishok’s legs out from under him and held his axe to his neck. “One more chance, Sten. Are you with me? Or are you dead?”

“Trust me, I’m happy to see him dead,” a voice declared from the doorway. “But given the choice I’d much rather see you dead first, just to be sure. Then we can deal with him.”

Calpernia felt her heart skip a beat as she saw Elfrondi Zanzibar standing in the doorway. He was still the red lyrium beast she’d made him into. But he was alive and he was standing right there, come to save them all. He hadn’t forgotten her.

“Calpernia, my dear!” Zanzibar exclaimed as he strode into the room to the bemused faces of Logger the Bane and The Arishok, joined by Tallis’s stunned expression. “I see Octavian’s pulled a little trickery out of his hat. Your forces really aren’t doing well,” he nodded down to The Arishok and Logger the Bane. “Looks like this could be a win for the Fog Warriors at last! Hurrah!” Zanzibar lazily flicked his wrist and, to the shock of everyone in the room, Logger the Bane was catapulted across the room and smacked into the wall. “Complete control over red lyrium!” Zanzibar exclaimed gleefully. “Mr the Bane here is now the puppet I heard he so vehemently denying to be. How amusing.” Zanzibar, in all his Tainted glory, stood over Logger the Bane with menace in his eyes. “I’ve lost a lot of good friends in this conflict, Mr the Bane. Killing you won’t bring them back, but it will stop anyone else from losing what I’ve lost.” Zanzibar raised his arm, the one with the huge crystalline claws, and smiled down at Logger the Bane. “It’s time Seheron was free from the likes of you.”

Before Zanzibar could strike Calpernia gasped in horror as she saw The Arishok reach into his belt and pull out a Blightbane Bomb before priming it and tossing it towards Zanzibar and Logger the Bane. Calpernia could only scream as the bomb went off with a huge flash, obscuring her vision completely and sending her reeling back. Once her vision had cleared she could see that all that was left of Elfrondi Zanzibar and Logger the Bane was two large piles of ash, still smouldering.

“You...” Calpernia turned to face The Arishok, who still lay there on the ground. She clicked her fingers and flames erupted from her skin, burning and arcing around her. “You monster. You evil, evil monster...”

The Arishok could only wriggle his way across the floor as Calpernia strode towards him, completely aflame. As she cornered him she rose her staff into the air and prepared to plunge it down, skewering this murderer through the heart and-

“Calpernia! Stop!”

Calpernia snapped around with vicious fury to see Tallis there, holding the still unconscious Cassius upright and pressing a dagger to his throat.

“I get it,” Tallis continued. “You’re pissed about Zanzibar. I understand. But if you kill The Arishok I will kill this man and then make as much effort as possible to kill you, do you understand me? You’ve lost enough friends today, Calpernia. Don’t make me take another away. The Qunari armies are devastated. The Tal-Vashoth are wiped out. Me and The Arishok will leave Seheron forever, this I swear, but only if you let him go. If you kill him I will make sure the entire Ben-Hassrath devotes all the resources it has to killing Fenris, then Octavian, then you. Don’t call my bluff. You know I’m telling the truth.”

Calpernia stood there for the longest time, still a raging ball of fire, until finally she sighed and dropped her staff. True to her word, Tallis let Cassius go. The elf then helped up The Arishok, handed him his sword and nodded at Calpernia. Then they simply left.

***

Octavian sat on the beach, breathing in the sea air with a smile. They’d done it. The Tevinter army and navy decimated. The Qunari forces devastated and The Arishok fled. The Tal-Vashoth wiped out. All his life he’d struggled to free Seheron, make the island belong to its people instead of a hostile foreign nation or horde of monsters. And now, with more than 80% of the island claiming independence, it seemed like that struggle had finally been worth it. There’d been revelry for weeks after the victory at Serratis Peak, and Octavian had joined in with more than his fair share. But after that there’d been a more sombre note: a memorial service for all the Fog Warriors who’d die to see their victory come. And a special memorial for Heptarian and Zanzibar.

“Good job, old man,” Fenris said as he sat himself down beside Octavian. “Never thought I’d see you do it, but here you are.”

Octavian smiled gently. “You’re right, Fenris. I’m an old man. I think it’s about time I had a little rest, don’t you? Feels like years since I just sat down.” Octavian looked back at the small camp further back on the beach, where Calpernia sat. “How is she taking it?”

Fenris sighed. “She’s refused to speak of him, and I don’t know if that’s the right thing to do or not. I’ve never been good at that sort of thing.” Fenris sighed again, but this time with so much more sadness. “I just got a letter from Varric. It was sent near on a year ago, only just found its way to me. Hawke is dead, Octavian. At least they think she is. Trapped in The Fade. I can’t imagine a worse fate.” He cursed. “It seems like all we do these days is lose people. How many is too many? How long until the victory is outweighed by the loss? I don’t know. But I have a feeling I’ll know someday.”

“So much good has come of this,” Octavian said with a bitter smile. “The Tal-Vashoth dead. So many of the Seheron people free. And with so much of the land independent the Grey Wardens are establishing a permanent base here, especially after hearing about Lucasan. Cassius is finally going to be a proper Warden-Commander. I hear they plan to do what Cassius did before to the darkspawn in Harrowmont Thaig and clear it out, make it a Grey Warden base. I hope so. This island could use more heroes.”

As the sun began to set over the beach Fenris heard two pairs of footsteps. Calpernia and Cassius sat wordlessly beside Fenris and Octavian, all smiling in welcome. Finally, as the sun set over Seheron, the four friends simply sat there and watched the waves on the sand.


End file.
